


A Bitty Bit Of Sin And A Whole Lotta Loving

by KittytriesLipstick



Category: Bittytale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha - Freeform, AlphaTale - Freeform, Alphamamalioness, As a term of respect, Bittytale - Freeform, Bondage, Breeding, Collars, Even in the animal kingdom an alpha will bow to his queen if she puts her paw down, Eventual Kinky Shit, F/M, Fighting Rings, Little Sisters, M/M, More tagged bitties to cone, More tags to be added, Multi, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omegas are called omega queens, Oviposition, Prostitution, Selectively mute alphadaddy, Smut Eventually, Well most of the time, a loooootttt of plot before the smut, a/b/o dynamics, alphadaddy doesn't talk much, alphasans is called quicksilver, alphis mentioned, and a sadistic bastard, and if they are children, attacks are like seizures but your aware and feel EVERYTHING, be prepared to hate Hobs, being a fake ass alpha gets you shunned, beta, beta slurs, companion bitty training, dont let anyone tell you an omega isn't important, dynamic abuse, fake alphas raised alphasans, family means well, fire bitties in a freezer, firepapa speaks for alphadaddy, glitch disease, he is a tsundere, is to cute and soft for her own good, knotts, little ones, mama cry mentioned in beginning, maybe little one as well, more bitties to come and love teader, nonexistent soul disease, omega - Freeform, omega slurs, pack queens, past bitty abuse, quicksilver is a dick, reader has a disease, reader has a shit family for a pack, small ones, so is fire papa at first, they'd be lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 33,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytriesLipstick/pseuds/KittytriesLipstick
Summary: You are just an omega trying to make it in a world run by instincts and pack dynamics. You escaped your birth pack when their smothering became to much. Now your looking for a set of companion bitties to help you keep your soul stable. Why? Oh dear... well it's because you have a soul disease known only by its nickname, the Glitch Disease. When you feel extremely stressed or feel harsh negative emotions at a level you can't compute your soul resets itself. It's excruciating and could send you into shock and or you can die if your not administered the medicine right away. You find your perfect bitties in a rescue bin in the adult section of the alpha series bitty store. Lets just hope they warm up to you enough to agree to be your bitties at the end of the week yeah?
Relationships: Alphasans/reader, Firebloody/reader, Firepapa/reader, Multiple/reader, alphadaddy/reader
Comments: 228
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic here on ao3. I'd love to here what you think on my tumblr. @kittytrieslipstick

Bittys are one of the biggest franchises on earth ever since monsters came out of the mountain. A monster named alphis partnered up with a woman named mama cry and suddenly these cute creatures are up for adoption everywhere as companions. You have a heart problem. Technically a soul problem. It has no real name besides the slang term of glitch disease. Basically when your severely stressed or upset your soul glitches and resets itself. It causes severe pain and you need medicine to be distributed directly to your soul or the pain will make you go into shock. Which is why your here at an alphatale bitty store. You need a companion bitty. Two was recommended so you got papers for it. Bittys are everywhere in the place. However none of them catch your eye. Brassys are a no go. So are yanyans because you don't have the money or damage insurance for either of them. Omega pappys are cute and caring but these ones look like they would be to scared to act. You head further into the back where the adults only bittys are. True alphas will be more protective and pay attention when something's wrong. You spot the different Grillby and Gaster types, even a few tanks with the ever elusive onion san. Normal Sans and papyruses have never been your thing but you like these variations. To bad none of them want to go to a cushioned meeting area with you. Floweys are a major no go. No offense to their cuteness of course. But none of these are very good either. They just don't click for you. There has to be that guy feeling. Then you spot the rescue bin. 'Click' These were from an illegal fighting ring but something about them...... Just a Grillby type and a Gaster. How terrible. It's cruel to force a breeder type alpha to fight bittys that could potentially be one of his young. You go up to the only two in the bin and they look at you. They wear the rags you assume are from the rings. The poor alphadaddy has his ecto body summoned and it appears to keep him calm. The fire papa flares up at you and hisses in warning until you merely avert your eyes in a show of submission. It's no different than when you deal with people and other monsters after all. After monsters came above ground everyone's taken to having themselves checked to see where on the dynamic hierarchy they are. That was thirty years ago. Being a human omega makes you weaker than a monster one but more fertile since your not ruled by the fertile only when in heat thing. Children now a days learn their place early on in life so averting your eyes to an alpha or beta is a simple second nature for you. "Hello alpha daddy and fire papa. Do you mind if I take you out of this bin to the social area? I'd like to see if we'd get along." They stare at you wearily before nodding and climbing into your out stretched hands. The poor dears are filthy and it makes you wonder if the owners of this place have even been feeding them. Though from their response to humans perhap the bitties wouldn't accept the care. "Which area do you want?" You ask and they seem surprised but point to a purple carpet area. They don't say anything nor do they take the treats you offer and you wonder just how bad it was for them. "I'm going to be honest with you two. I'm on a fixed income so I don't have the prettiest place or even the biggest, just a simple two bedroom apartment in a not so nice part of town. It's because I have the glitch disease. I do give my time to research for better treatments so I will be able to care for you and any bitties you decide to add to your pack." Before they can ask you continue but your quickly losing your nerve. Better make this quick today. "It's not usually fatal either just agonizing unless I'm left to long without the medicine. That's where you come in. I need two bitties willing to be my companion as first hand companion responders when I have an attack. You don't have to make a decision now. As an omega I like to let people think on it this includes bitties. If you decides to be my companions you will be taught on what to do and I will take care of you as best I can and should with my limited benefits." You wince and rub your sternum lightly. "I will come back tomorrow gentlemen. I'll let you think it over as long as you like." They seem to be thinking but your tactical admission that your an omega seems to put them a bit more at ease. An omega means to them that you are relatively harmless and easy to control if needed using basic tactics like voice tone change or baser noises like a chuff or a hiss. It means you know the cues and are submissive enough to respect them. Your soul sings at them so hopefully it's actually cute. The fact that you seeked an alpha and a beta out lets them know you have no partner so the territory won't be invaded by another's scent. However you left in a hurry which put them off a little. They had questions and concerns. Perhaps you meant that for tomorrow and just forgot in your haste to say so. Fire papa flares up in annoyance at having to wait to ask all these burning questions until tomorrow. She didn't even let them speak. Grrrrrr......Before he knows it he's melted the cheap nesting box he was laying. "That's the third one this week." Alphadaddy sighs and just makes a nest in the sawdust instead of talking to the owners. Those two put him off. "Lets take a nap. You know the nocturnal bitties will keep us up again. Might as well get what rest we can." Truth be told you left quickly because you were anxious and losing your nerve which was doing nothing for your stress levels. It wouldn't do if you had a glitch attack in front of them so soon. You don't like making terms and such. It's to much for you. Truth be told your a wimp. A crybaby. A true blue pacifist. You couldn't flick a fly even if it killed your mother. Your kinda the black sheep since you come from a family of alphas. This made you very sheltered and shy. You bury your face in your pillow. You just hope they don't hate you for bailing like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and you answer their questions. Sike!! That's next choppy bruh

The next day you wake up feeling nervous but you push it down. It'll be fine everything will be fine. You won't be rejected. Who are you kidding? Your a lowly human. They probably want nothing to do with you. Your only saving grace is your status as a omega. It means your harmless. 

Shaking your head of these thoughts you decide to get dressed. It's a bit warm so you decide to wear your poofy purple sundress with the breast and skirt ribbon bows. You tie a big bow in the back and slip on some tan flats and a floppy sun hat. 

You make your own clothes since it's cheaper. Also you were raised to believe that malls were unsafe for a weak omega like yourself. Thus making you fear large clothing stores to. Instead you order fabric online. You make a little side cash from it to. 

In fact you made an apology gift for the two last night. You just hope they like them. A little suit for alphadaddy but the jacket is about trench coat length and a really dark black. The buttons are actually polished blue stones that remind you of his eyelights. You went on a hunch from what you read online about many firepapas and made an arabianesk like robe set. You might be wrong though. 

Oh you hope they like them. Your fingers hurt from all the needle pricks. Just thinking about it makes them hurt. Taking a deep breath you grab an energy bar and head out the door avoiding anyone that remotely even looks like they might be looking at you. 

By the time you get there you already want to cry. Two big intimidating alphas were posturing at eachother for some unknown reason and they were growling. You managed to make it passed them without injury but your poor heart is hammering and your frazzled.

You sigh and clutch your chest. Where's your little pen? You search your bag and pull down the top of your dress a little. Once you inject yourself with the stabilizer that wards off an attack you head over to the rescue bin.

"You actually came back." You startle like a spooked bird and clutch your chest in fright. "You really are a flighty one aren't you human?" The firepapa says a bit annoyed but at least he's not hissing at you. So that's an improvement. The alphadaddy still has yet to speak to you as he stares unblinking and wary as if you might turn from harmless omega to some nightmare fueled creature of his subconscious.

You don't like that look. It makes you want to cry in mourning. No bitty should make such a look. You blink a few times and actually answer the flames cat.   
"But of course. I said I would didn't I? I also brought gifts. I made them myself."

You slowly bring out the bundles freezing anytime one of them growls. Once they are out you set them carefully on the opposite side of the bin of where their at before clasping your hands together to make you less threatening as they cautiously approach the bundles. 

Alphadaddy is surprisingly the first to speak. His voice breaking in spite of its smoothness due to injury. "Why give us something? We didn't agree." 

"W-well I noticed your clothes were all torn and I thought it couldn't be comfortable s-so I made them. E-even if you don't agree to be my companions you can keep them..." you wring the front of your dress averting your eyes nervously from the blank intimidating gaze of the Gaster bitty.

After a minute he looks away and dons the outfit. It's a little loose but the fact you eyeballed it is impressive. Firepapa hesitates at first but the temptation of being able to get out of these rags and also not have to wear the shitty store clothes won out over being a stubborn prick. It's really loose and flowy but that's the design. "I'm more of a kimono but this is.... not terrible." You smile real big at this even if it's not exactly proper praise and he has to look away to hide his blush. He coughs.

"So human we have some questions we want you to answer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW you answer their questions. Also they agree to let you do the potential bitty week.

You take a moment to collect your thoughts and then nod at them. "Go right ahead." You clench at your skirt at the resulting silence. "Why not get an already trained bitty?" Right for the loaded questions. "I went to a place already but they were all spoken for. To me tho they all seemed.... soulless? Like their only purpose is their job and nothing more. It made me sad and I think the bitties are sad to deep inside. Maybe it's just me tho." They stiffen. Would the training do that to them? "Hey if we take this offer would we be like that?" You shake your head no rapidly. "From what I was told they were made like that. The training and getting your own bitty is more encouraged. All it would do is give you the proper knowledge so you know what to do and what to look for. Those bitties were actually bred to be like that." They nod relaxing. So it's not the training that does that. Doesn't mean their happy to hear about it. "And what benefits would we receive?" You smile at this part because though it's all limited it's still better than most in your situation because you give your time for research. "Normally it wouldn't be so good but since I volunteer I get a bit more. I'm allowed an allowance for my companions you guys get bitty health insurance and counciling should you need it. I can request special amenities within reason for living health and comfort." They give eachother a look. "And if you didn't volunteer?" You wrinkle your nose. "Ever hear of the one eighth clause? It means if your bitties form is injured on more than an eighth of its body they won't cover you. Instead they'll replace it and put it down. And counciling would be out of the question. So would amenities requests. Basically all I would get is help for basic health aid and an allowance for food and care." You pause letting that soak in and showing your distaste for the clause. "My healthcare is a no hope clause. Meaning that unless you fall down or I say pull the plug they have to help you. Of course there are conditions to it. I have to pay for half of it and if it's something that can be recorded in research it'll be put in public data. A small price to pay for saving ones life. The amenities have a budget of two hundred dollars a month unless it's medical. Then it's four hundred. The allowance for food and living care is a hundred and fifty. If we need anything extra I can use what I get from direct volunteering and or my side hobby in clothes commissions. So while it won't be glamorous you'll be comfortable." They look at eachother and then you after having what seems to be a mental conversation. "Do you live with anyone and does anyone visit often?" You shake your head no. "The landlord once a month but that's just to do rounds for repairs." It may be a bad part of town but he prides himself on a functioning complex. And he might be sweet on you but he knows your not interested. The poor lizard man lost his beta wife a few years ago from a car accident. "We'll think about it human. You may start the process. However we make no promises." He blushes and his flames flare at your excited grin. You look like you want to kiss someone. It's honestly cute. Alphadaddy just looks on blankly. He doesn't know what to make of you yet. Sure you made them clothes but he has yet to check your soul. Even human omegas can be cruel. The alpha fighting rings doctor is a good example. You look nothing like them tho so maybe he's just paranoid. But being paranoid has kept him and his packmate alive. He simply nods at you coolly as you look at him when he doesn't speak his consent. A bit surprising since firepapa spoke for the both of them just now but a bit appreciated. You grin and your eyes light up as you dash away. The poofs in your skirt swishing as you tell the front desk man that you want to start the adoption process. This consists of seven days getting to know eachother and then signing consent forms on both sides saying they want you and you want them. You check your watch before telling them you have a volunteer appointment and bidding them goodbye. What an odd girl. Does she leave to appointments at the same time daily? Or maybe it's just a coincidence you left at the exact time as yesterday. Maybe....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into your life as a guinie pig. And we meet a little tsun-tsun bitty by the name of Quicksilver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also don't forget to tell me if there's a tag I missed or if you have any asks just go to my tumblr. @Omega-Queen-Collects-Lipstick. I'll answer anything unless it'll be a spoiler.

You scurry to the grey building on the other side of town. You hate being late. The alpha and beta doctors nag at you when you are. The omega ones are understanding though most omegas are in general. Your just glad today your favorite omega research doctor is on the scene today. That and her handsome alpha sans named quicksilver is going to be there. You have a bit of a crush on the bitty. He's always so caring to many of the patients. But for some reason he's so mean to you and likes to make you cry. Dr. Rosen says that means he likes you but you don't feel very liked. He's always pulling on your bun or throwing away your clothes you made him and telling you the treats you bring suck. Dr. Rosen just laughs it off unless you cry. Then she gets mad and sends him out. Today happens much the same. You had hand carved a pair of Japanese sandals cause the factory ones he had broke. "What even is this trash? You KNOW I prefer purple. If you can't listen don't make shit." He says after a long silence thus dashing our hopes of anything positive from him. You tear up as you wait for the doctor to come in for the latest test and he scoffs his cheeks coloring. He must be mad now. "I..... im sorry. I thought the green would compliment your eyes. Th-their so pretty. I didn't mean to do a bad." He stiffens his face coloring darker but he frowns. Sure your cute when you cry but he thinks he might've gone to far if your using that accursed phrasing 'do a bad'. He doesn't know how to make you feel better now though. ......... Geez ok he can wear your shoes in front of you. That'll cheer you up. He just wants you to stop thinking about your old pack. Sure they meant well-your family- but completely domineering themselves over a poor omega until they are so sheltered and oblivious to most things and then guilt tripping her and mindgaming her into being obedient? Yeah kinda fucked up. Pisses him off when you revert like that. You got a spark in you left and he's been trying to coax it out but sometimes he doesn't know when to far is to far. It really depends on your day. He sighs blushing. "Their.... adequate. I.... appreciate the thought. Th-thank you." He struggles and stutters before putting on the things to hide his burning face. He peaks up at you inconspicuously. God you look so cute. All blushy and shocked. You sure as hell aren't thinking about your training. Quicksilver shakes flustered and clenching his little fists his ears flattened to his skull. "St-stop looking at me like that!" You flinch and look down but there's a cute small smile on your face. He growls and leaves the room. Fuck your to cute for him to handle right now. The doctor comes in shortly after and she smiles at you. "Hello dear. Feeling well today?" You nod. "Good just let me do a check up and then we can get started on today's testing." After being poked and prodded for what feels like an hour your put into a scanner to check the state of your soul. It used to be blue but now it's white. It's a clear mark of someone with the glitch disease. Other signs is odd fluctuations in hope depending on your mood. When your particularly happy your hope is nearly in the thousand range. When your close to an attack it's one. Magic injections help where no human medicine can. Especially condensed magic which is why the presence of a bitty is encouraged especially one you are already fond of or will become fond of. The sharing of magic seems to be like a soul stabilizer and it stabilizes your mood to a degree. Doesn't mean it will stop all attacks but it'll certainly cut down on it by a lot. You don't have attacks often but that's because you've made yourself a hermit. Which isn't healthy. Plus your land lord can't keep stopping what he's doing to inject you when you speed dial him even if he wants to just because you got upset at a store. It's not fair to him and it's just giving him hope for something that'll never be there. After that is done your given a packet of pills. They are a special strain of shrink tablets. Meant to condense the innate magic of your soul as well as your physical form. If magic that's been condensed improves upon your health what if your innate magic of your soul itself is condensed. Now this has proven safe for the millions of users with bitties, however you are the first with the glitch disease whose going to try it and it's a stronger stain. Three hours a tablet instead of one a tablet. She tells you you take one a week and if there's no harmful side effects after two weeks to start taking three a week. If anything happens or you feel any side effects at all to call and she tell you if it's something to worry about. You go with her and put on a metal cuff that'll record data on you during this. Then you sign the legal papers and the payment agreement for the valuable input your giving to the research as a human guini pig. It's much more than usual because it's such a risky experiment and dr Rosen assures you you'll be safe. You trust her. After that four hours of fun in a lab you head home. It's nothing much but it's yours. You removes your shoes at the door and slip on some kitty eared slippers before heading to the kitchen. You glance at your calendar before writing down the new regimen. Just in case your soul resets so you don't forget. Oh look your yearly family reunion thing is next month. Yay. Another episode where your family tries to make you stay and then accidentally get you to the point where you have an attack. Then they guilt you for and say that your attacks is the reason why they want you to stay cause their worried. You love them but your not going to live under their alpha thumbs wondering if breathing to quickly is 'doing a bad' thing. You breath like dr Rosen taught you and calm down before making some ramen. Then you take a relaxing bath and dress in your bunny bloomer pj story's and your cute cropped bunny pj hoodie with the ears on the top and some with this high satin sock with carrots on them. A set from Dr Rosen. She says it was from quicksilver but you doubt it. It was for your birthday. You decide to go to bed early today and after cuddling a pillow your out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firepapa and alphadaddy get hurt by a kid who snuck into the adult only section with soda. You get postured at by an abusive beta and the beta gets fired.

The next day you wake up much like last time. You dress in a cute poofy pair of shorts that go up mid torso with decorative buttons and a cropped cat eared hoodie. Even your woven net stockings are cat patterned. You brush your hair and brush your teeth. Then you check your calendar. Go to the store today. Before that is the bitty visit. Your allowed to bring outside snacks so that'll be fun. You wonder if they like lemon zest chicken bits. It's what you make for the bitty food drive every year for abandoned bitties and they like it. Perhaps you can add soy sauce to the marinated chicken. You head to your fridge and pull out the raw chicken. After rinsing and cutting the meat you grab a lemon and start zesting it with your grater. Then you toss a pinch or two of pepper and pour in the soy sauce. Once it's all mixed up you put it in a container. Satisfied you put on your paw themed shoes and leave with the container in your messenger bag. Groceries can wait till after the visit. Personally you don't know why your so excited. Sure they consented to letting you pursue adopting them but if they end up saying no you'll be out of time and the research center will assign one to you. You don't think you can stand to be taken care of by a dead eyed bitty whose trained and bred to be impartial and do their job only. What if in spite of its lack of affection you grow attached and it's lack of soul energy gets to it and it turns to dust? You've heard many stories of those bitties refusing soul energy or succumbing to the harsh conditioning they go through at birth to have no personality. Their basically suppressing their soul which is deadly. It's like a barrier trying to hold back the ocean. But the bitty is the wall and the soul and energy that translate into personality and life is the ocean. Eventually the bitty will crack literally under the pressure of their original state. Their purpose. Who they are and would have been. The poor conditioned bitties often combust under all that magic. You wouldn't be able to handle that and you get attached so quickly.... you shake your head and then startle yourself with the realization that your already there. Huh. You didn't even notice you left. Shaking your head you go inside. Making a beeline for the tub where firepapa and alphadaddy are to be you notice one of three things. Firepapa isn't in the bin, alphadaddys clothes are ruined and he's curled fearfully under a stone branch inside the bin, and an employee is mopping up some soda...... that is also in the bin. Fuck. "U-um ex-excuse me s-sir? Where's th-the firepapa?" The teenaged beta sneers at you and postures like an alpha. "What's it to you? Harem fodder?" You flinch at the slur and almost cower at the posturing but something stopped you. He's a beta acting like an alpha. That goes against what you were taught. You don't have to avert your eyes or posture your submission. You lift your chin. "I am scheduled for a play date with him and his bin mate the alphadaddy. Now either you tell me where he is or I will go to the ACTUAL alpha of this store and have you written up for presenting a false status, and barring an adopter from their potential bitty because of status. Especially an adopter with an illness. I'm sure you don't want that yes....pack mule?" You smile gently as you throw a slur right back at the false alpha making him blush angrily. Usually presenting yourself as a status your not will get you shunned or potentially fired with the added trouble if ever getting a new job. It's considered a huge offense that back in the olden days was prisonable. Clearly he wasn't expecting your response and stands there with eyes bugged out and looking like a fish on land. You turn to the cowering alphadaddy and coo ignoring the idiot since he's of no help. "Can you please tell me where he is? I want to help him." You wait patiently for him to calm down and find his mind and voice. ".........freezer." You stiffen and you feel a burning rage fill you. Your omega motherly instincts take over and you wallop the fake alpha in the face the second alphadaddy points at him. You scoop the bitty up to keep him safe now that he's outed the jerk and head to the back where the food is stored. He is silent in your hoodie pocket oddly limp probably from shock. You rip open the first fridge and he isn't there. Not the second or third. It's only the fourth one that you find him huddled in the middle sobbing quietly in soda covered rags. He jerks his head and hisses flaring up but then squeaks when water drops on him and cowers. It hurts your soul to see such a loud and normally confident bitty cowering and mewing as he cries magma tears. You smile gently and hold out your hand patiently while ignoring the pain of a weak fire ball that hits your thumb. You pull alphadaddy out of the roomy pocket ignoring the panicked bites your hand receives and set him on your shoulder so they can see eachother. At seeing alphadaddy firepapa jolts himself forward practically lurching like the undead from movies towards him with a sob. You let alphadaddy jump down and meet the crying fire panther in a tight hug on your cupped hands. The moment is ruined by an alpha rabbit stomping towards you. "You shouldn't be back here! It's to dangerous for an omega!" You cower appropriately but shield the bitties protectively. "That's the bitch who hit me!" The faker says coming into the back as well. The bunny looks at you and your cowering yet protective stance. "Is this true Small One?" You look up in surprise at the respectful title and nod. "He put my potential bitty in the freezer and called me harem fodder Big Brother. He even postures at me like he was an alpha. I was scared he was gonna hurt me to." You genuinely tremble now that the weight of what you did has come crashing and you clutch the bitties ever closer. They don't protest. Actually they seem a bit pleased to be held close to a soul after so long of just meat and the energy from each others souls to live on. You feel the pressure you didn't know was building release as they feed. The rabbit makes a face that you can't decipher. "Hobbs. Your fired." Hobs who had been watching smugly now sputters as the alpha grabs him by his collar and drags him away. An omega bird comes and leads you to the nursing area to take care of the three of you and get a statement.  
........................what happened........

It was early morning and the place was barely open an hour before people started roaming in. Firepapa isn't sure how the kid got back there in the adults only area but suddenly there was spoiled looking ten year old boy in front of the bin he and alphadaddy reside in. Ignoring the bitties bite sign literally on the bin the boy sticks his hands in and manhandles them with his grubby wet hands. The soda precariously balanced on box directly behind the bin. Out of pain and panic they both bite him. It felt like acid on firepapas flames thus making them steam and it burned the child. The child screamed and threw firepapa to the floor and alphadaddy was smashed into the soda by the kids flailing thus sending the soda flying everywhere in the direct area. Luckily the Grillby types were across the room away from it so no one else got hurt. The kid flings alphadaddy into a small stone branch painted to look real and goes crying for his mother. Pissed and clearly entitled she demands firepapa be punished. All to glad to comply Hobs throws him in the freezer.  
\------------end of story------  
Your now crying like the crybaby you are at the tale and both of them look uncomfortable. Particularly alphadaddy. After a few seconds he teleports to your shoulder and pets your head awkwardly in an odd there there gesture. This gets a laugh out of you from the ridiculousness of it. You should be comforting them not the other way around. Oddly enough alphadaddy seems to be intrigued. He can make you laugh through petting? What an odd omega. It seems the air in the room gets lighter after you laugh. Bitties respond better to happiness after all. The bunny alpha walks in and smiles apologetically at you. "I'm sorry you had such a scary experience with Hobs. To make up for it Small One I would like to offer a lifetime 10% discount on any of our products." You nod absently your attention more on firepapa as he stares back with mixed feelings. "Unfortunately I must go you two. But tomorrow I will stay for longer. I'm also going to replace your clothes." Alphadaddy pauses his petting and tugs a little on your hair for your attention. "Yes?" "Could you make me a sweater and a coat like last time?" It's odd for an alphadaddy to request something but you feel more touched than anything. "Yeah and don't forget I like kimonos! .......... thanks by the way. I..... don't think I would have lived if you didn't do what you did and I'm.... sorry I but and burned your hand." It seems it was hard for him to say. You smile sweetly making him blush and turn his head as his tail flicks. How cute. With that you leave but not before giving the snacks to the alpha rabbit to give to your potential bitties.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! WARNING!! THE END OF THE CHAPTER HAS A PSYCHOLOGICAL BREAKDOWN DREAM! IF YOU HAVE THESE I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget my tumblr I kittytrieslipstick. Alphamamalioness owns the bitties in this story so go check her out on patreon or tumblr. And yes I asked permission to use her bitties for the story. Just thought I'd make doubly sure that's known. In fact she's been helping me develop the unique personality differences and figuring out how the bitties would respond to certain things so be sure to give her some love.

Shopping was an attack just WAITING to happen. You know this. All the options and people... it's times like this you absolutely curse how you grew up. Homeschooled and rarely left the house. Everything was always done for you and you never had a choice. They said it would be to stressful.

You had to use two pens worth of medicine to stave off an attack. All those pitying looks from monsters who can sense your disease. All those alphas looking at you like you should be at home or like they want to take you home and shelter you like your parents did. Perverts checking you out. Omegas looking like they want to chat you up and hug you. Betas looking around to see if you have an alpha. 

You've had to weave through the crowd to lose those said betas, mean gammas, and alphas who might proposition you for a pack invite...... or things. It's really almost to much for you. Yes your aware your pretty. Not in a vain way. More like you've never been talked down on about your looks and you can appreciate your body. 

A simple elegant beauty that guarantees attractive offspring. Plus your genetics being as predominately alpha inclined with the easy outcome of a rare omega type...... yeah. Regardless, your flattered for the most part but you don't know how to handle people who are interested. And not knowing how to interact properly besides basic things you learned in your omega schooling gives you severe anxiety. So you dodge them.

As soon as you have what you need you hurry out. Don't stop walking. Don't talk to anyone. Don't make eye contact. Oooh that silk is perfect. Your distracted from your internal mantra by a roll of deep green blue silk. That would make fire papas flames pop. Maybe a little bit of interaction is ok.

You end up buy a whole array of colors and fabrics and tiny accessories like buttons by the end of it. The old omega queen who runs the place talked you into it when she heard you were making them for bitties. Half off everything so you can spoil your 'poor dearies'. You then hurry home not wanting anymore distractions.

You put everything away and then set to work on making clothes. There so many things you can do with these materials. Suits, kimonos, Coats, socks, shoes, pajamas, towels, sweaters, pants.....

You may have gotten a bit excited. You over did it. It's four in the morning, your rooms a mess, there's a huge pile of bitty clothes on your desk, you have no yarn or fabrics left, and your fingers are pricked to hell. 

Nothing to be done now you suppose. You just face plant into your bed and sleep while you can. Dreaming of handsome flames in elegant roses and skeletons waltzing in suits.

Meanwhile......

Firepapa finally curls up next to his binmate alphadaddy. He dreams of having a pack again with his friend and watching pups hatch. Of sharing a heat with a worthy mate. Of eating coal and snuggling in an omega cuddle pile when he's upset. A beautiful dream indeed but what he can't shake off is how the mate looks an awful lot like you. So do the pups. But your a human so how? You two can't breed. Can you? This gives him MUCH to think about. 

Alphadaddy twitches as his dreams are much darker. Fog blurs his vision. A sinister laugh echoes through his head. Cold blue eyes that are his but so different. Images of innocent omega bait bitties dusting under his starving jaws flash in front of him. Sadistic glee gleams in those eyes that are his but not. Bitties of different sizes and types all torn apart under his savagery and psychotic cannibalism. He never wanted this. This isn't him. It was the other him. He whimpers pathetically and his leg twitches as magic mist floats out of his closed sockets. 'Somebody!' He screams desperately into the void of his mind as those terrible eyes come closer and the shadows inch closer. 'Help me please!' He clutches his skull sobbing. He doesn't want to see it anymore. He wants it to go away! He's so tired! 'Make it go away! I...' the shadows are closing in inching up his body burning him like acid as it reaches his neck. 'IM SCARED!' Suddenly it all freezes. There's a pulsing in his ear. The shadows retreat as if the sound hurts them and the eyes fade away. He knows that sound but from where? Soft hands cup his cheek bones and when he looks up he sees..... you? But you don't look shy or anxious here. You don't look about to bolt. You look kind and regal and loving. Like a true omega. The pulsing gets louder as you kneel to his level and hold him. The dam breaks and he cries for a different reason. He may not trust you quite yet but the fact you unconsciously sent your soul frequency to him means the world. He won't speak a word of this tho. This is his secret treasure no one can take from him. It shows you care. He settles down and has the best sleep he's had in years.


	7. VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff chapter from the future involving your two bitties first Valentine's Day with you.
> 
> This is set many months in the future so if their closer don't be surprised. I also didn't nickname them yet but in the time area this is set in they would have nicknames. If you have any suggestions on nicknames please comment or tell me on my tumblr. @kittytrieslipstick

You grin widely at the little suits you made. You'd been planning a detailing these little finger tip sores for weeks wanting them to be absolutely perfect. Why are you making such detailed suits you ask? Well you and your boys are going to a lovely restaurant that's fancy as hell. Your lovely doctor invited you and she wouldn't let you say no. Your only worry is whether the people will get snobby if your not posh enough. Or whether quicksilver will behave.

Regardless you would have planned SOMETHING if you didn't get an invite. It's you and your boys first Valentine's Day together after all. You giggle to yourself before calling for them. "I need you to come try these on. See if there's any changes needing to be made." "What's it for anyways? We have lots of clothes already shortcake." Your sweet little spark asks from your shoulder. "Yeah.... your not going through one of your episodes again are you?" Your skeleton dragon prince asks slightly worried on the desk. 

You assure him your fine. "I'm just making sure you have the best for today. It's Valentine's Day after all and I want to show my love. Besides we're going someplace fancy later tonight." They look at you quizzically and you want to cry. They don't know what Valentine's Day is?! That's so sad!! 

They panic at your teary eyes and quickly go into mother hen mode. Flustering about and comforting you. Even if they have no idea why your crying. You end up explaining once you've calmed down enough. Cursed your strong empathy. "So people who love eachother or want to confess give the other person gifts to show their love? Why can't you do that on any other day?" You answer both their questions patiently. "You can it's just seen as more special. And you don't have to buy anything. Something special you made or found will do to. The effort and time you put into your gift is what matters whether it's bought or not." No the heart decorations aren't soul porn. Yes food can be a gift. No normal people don't confess to their animals. Yes flowers are a common gift. Etc etc.

Your surprised they got so into this. They also look at your little suits for them in a different and softer light. Their beautiful soft omega made them something so special just for them. 

Your little sparkler holds a fiery blue silk three piece suit with oriental designs and accessories but clearly a suit. Even little loafers made of burn resistance leather. The cuff links are teeny tiny peridots and so are the buttons. 

Your little dragons is more Victorian age. The coat a deep almost black purple that goes to his knees with silver buttons and trimming. The shirt is silk and white with a dark blue ruffle tie and silver tie clasp. No stockings or poofy pants. Instead it is a set of trousers of the same color as the coat just a shade lighter and black leather shoes you polished yourself. 

They look rather dashing indeed and you find yourself holding back a squeal of fangirlism. The last time you squealed it set them off. Instead you watch as they go to a mirror and look themselves over. So much detail for such tiny clothes..... they look at you guilt in their eyes. "We didn't get you anything though princess." 

Oh shit daddy dragon used princess. He only uses that when he feels really bad or guilty. Ah your heart please no more. "That perfectly fine! You didn't know! Besides, just having you with me today is enough. Your both enough of a gift for any holiday." He nods but his expression doesn't change. Oh dear.... the door bell rings pulling you out of your thoughts. "I've got to get that." 

As you leave you don't notice the boys and some supplies disappearing.

Later.............

It's an hour till time to leave and your boys are no where to be found. You haven't been able to find them since you answered the door. It was a box of new knitting supplies. You have no idea who could of given it to you but you are flattered none the less. Someone actually got something for you and it's something you would use. 

Sighing you decide to get ready. Your dress is a deep amythist with subtle sparkles and a single upper thigh hip slip. It's not really something you'd wear normally but this place is supposed to be REALLY fancy. You put your hair into a delicate curled upsweep with little green blue gems dotting it. Then you don your dark purple thigh highs and heels. You walk fine in them no trouble at all. 

Once done you grab your faux rabbit fur shawl and head to the kitchen only to bump into your boys full sized in the hall way. "Are you ready to go de-" dragon daddy cuts himself off. Your not even wearing makeup and yet you seem to sparkle in his eye sockets. He feels blessed to see you so regal. Is he dead? Is this heaven. Oh Lordy those SOCKS. Is that a garter?! If he's not dead he's about to. He coughs a bit his cheeks hot and a dark shade of burgundy.

Papa flame however grins a purr in his throat. His tails flick pleased as he looks you up and down. The way those gems in your hair reflect in the light makes it easy to imagine them as gorgeous flames. And those hips. He didn't even know you owned a dress like this! And he thought he went through all your stuff. Clearly he's in blissful hell and your the succubus coming for his soul. Just.... DAMN. When his friend coughs he finally looks away.

You all head out without a word. They keep close to you and deathglare strangers who dare glance at you. Even the taxi man gets the lazier like glare. Meanwhile your sandwiched between two devilishly sexy bitty men in suits you made. Holy fuck. Clearly your dying. Your dying. Your dead. Yup. This is the afterlife. Holy shit they smell good. Is that weird? Yes. Yes it is.

Once there they help you out of the car like princes help a princess out of a carriage and guide you inside. The host at the front looks at you. "Name of reservation?" You smile sweetly trying not to shake. This place is way to fucking fancy. Are you under dressed? Should you have worn makeup? Is that a requirement?! Even the host is wearing it! "Dr Rosen." You say pleasantly regardless. He nods and leads you to a corner table where doctor Rosen sits sipping wine in a little black number and pearls. The dress is actually the latest designs with tiny black jewel sewn in. How ducking rich is she?! Next to her is Quicksilver being true to his name wearing a silver threaded modern suit which is surprising with dark blue accents and button up. He glances up bordly once he hears people approaching. He freezes nearly choking on air he doesn't need. Is it hot in here or is it just you? Those hips! That rack! Fuck all that. Your face! Just all of it. Fuck it! Fuck you! No seriously. He wants to fuck you in that dress. Maybe rip it off. Claw that expensive fabric to bits out of jealousy. He wants to hug your body like that. His face goes dark blue and he adjusts himself. 

Dr Rosen just looks smugly at quick silver. She knows exactly where his head is. It's cute really. Once you are seated she watches her bitty finally look away pointedly. He jolts when you pass him something. "Happy Valentine's Day quicksilver." A box of hand made vodka dark chocolates sits in gront of him and your bitties glare daring him to insult you. 

"U-uhm thanks I guess. I don't really eat sweets tho. And vodka taste like shit." It's the nicest he could manage to say out loud. In truth his mind is screaming. SHE REMEMBERED MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE!!!! Fuck your face is cute when it's disappointed. But it's Valentine's Day so your not allowed to be sad. In truth dark chocolate made with rum or vodka is his one true weakness. So like any weakness any man has. He tries to discreetly indulge in the chocolate while your not looking. And by discreetly he means SHOVING THEM ALL IN HIS FACE LIKE A DIPRAVED BEAST AND CRYING TEARS OF ECSTASY - well once he managed to sneak away to the bathroom that is. Also after he ate one in front of you to make you happy. 

The night goes well. You eat fancy food. Chat about your day. You mentioned the knitting kit and for some reason Quicksilver blushes. Probably because he's drunk. He's been all flushed and drinking a ton of wine all night. In fact even your boys have. Huh. You better keep a lock down on your liquor cabinet then. 

At the end of the night Rosen makes Quicksilver give you a hug since he didn't get you anything. It's very tight and stiff. If you didn't know any better you'd say he sniffed your hair and doesn't want to let go. But it's clear he's just drunk..... and horny. Jeez he's hung. At least from what your poor thigh could feel. 

Your boys go small again before you make it home and you carry them on your shoulder like usual. Once inside they hop off and disappear. You try not to feel hurt. Maybe they were tired. No big deal. You sigh rubbing your sternum. You really need to stop taking things so hard. You set down your shawl and slip off your shoes. 

You head to your room only to be blocked by a full sized skeleton chest in your face. Your handsome boys skull is lightly blushing as he guides you into the bathroom instead. Silencing your confused protests with a muzzle and nip on your neck he slowly undresses you. Then you notice the set up.

Bath oils and salts are clearly in the hot water of the tub. Candles and incense burn in the low lighting giving it a romantic vibe. He guides you into the tub and joins you with a purr. His tail stroking your thigh and hips sensually. Then he starts massaging your back. It's so intimate and it feels so good you whine oh so cutely for him. Once your thoroughly clean and relaxed...... and more than just a little aroused, he takes you out of the tub and dries you off vigorously until your so dry you can't even tell you we're even wet a minute ago.

Then he guides your naked self into the bedroom where you find a shirtless spark papa holding a folded purple nighty you know you never bought. It's pretty though not well made but the effort these boys put into it makes you cry like a baby.   
Panicking they coo at you and offer to take it away but you tell them no and make grabby hands at it. You put it on along with the bloomer panties they made to match. It takes a minute for you to calm down and when you do you smother your boys in kisses and nuzzles until you yawn.

They grab you up and lay you in bed before going small more than satisfied with your response. At least until your eyes open back up and- "Is this my commission fabric?!"

END


	8. A/N WE NEED TO NAME THESE GUYS!!!

Ok guys. So you noticed in my Valentine's Day chapter I never put a name down for any of the boys even though in the chapter it's been months, right? That was on purpose.

See I want the readers to come up with suggestions for nicknames to give our boys. Every time I add a new bitty there will be an authors note to suggest you guys come up with names. 

So have fun thinking up clever names for our dragon boi and flames man. If you need a reference just look up nsfwalphamamalioness on patreon or go to her tumblr. Maybe google search alphadaddy and firepapa.

I'll be posting later today and it's going to be a doozy. Your going to have your first experience with a glitch attack in front of your future bitties.

How will they respond? Will they freeze? Panic? Yell for help? Attempt to help you themselves? Will they even care?

Stay tuned and you'll find out >;33


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your late. Super fucking late. Like over an hour late and it freaks you out. So much so you have an attack when the bitties get onto you for it. They thought you changed your mind. They didn't mean to trigger you.

You slept in. Fuck what kind of message will that send them? Will they think you don't consider them important?! You panic and run around like a headless chicken. You got to get ready!

You throw on a plain black pleated skirt a pair of thigh high socks and a simple yet adorable ruffled blouse. Wear are your clunky leather shoes?! Found em! You throw them on and pick through the pile of bitty clothes for the two clothing sets you actually intended on making. A nice more modern dark almost black suit for the alphadaddy and a finely detailed kimono for the firepapa.

You check the time and feel a sharp pang in your soul. Your over an hour late.

You panic and rush out the door. In your rush you bump into multiple monsters and humans making you even later as you have stop and help them. Your chest aches in the fear and stress building in your soul. What if the place closes before you get there? What if their mad?! You have to take a moment and breathe before you can enter the bitty store.

"Your late." No hello from the flaming bitty. He's VERY upset. And with good reason. Alphadaddy spoke more this morning than he has in years while the two of them waited for you to show up. Even saw the skeleton dragon bitty smile a bit. That is until you didn't show up. After an hour of waiting alphadaddy just deflated and went into the nesting box. Right back into his depressive state.

"I-I'm sorry. I was up all night making stuff for you guys an-" "THATS NO EXCUSE!" The sudden snarl made you flinch. Firepapa knows he's being unreasonable but he just so angry. It's just not alphadaddy who's hurt. It's him to, he feels hurt to but his response isn't silence. He got angry. He's been stewing in his hurt anger for over an hour. 

"You can't just decide your gonna show up whenever you want when you set a specific time!" You tear up but it only makes him angrier. For some reason the sight of your tears just pisses him the hell off. "Oh don't give me those crocodile tears!" You grip at your chest and hair trying to get the agony to cease. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do a bad I didn't mean to please don't be mad ack! *whimper* it hurts!" You lurch forward cracking your elbow on the table as you go down wailing in unadulterated agony. The fire bitty is frozen in place. Did.... he cause that? Is that what an attack looks like? He... he's scared now. He trembles terrified and unable to move. 

Triggered by the yelling and screeching alphadaddy comes out of the nest before snarling when his eyelights land on the scene before him. Fire papas trembling like a kitten and the human is wailing and convulsing on the floor.

He snarls again his cold rage making it neigh impossible to speak. He leaps out of the bin easily intending to put the poor omega out of her misery when something stops him. A syringe in her bag next to a couple sets of clothes. He looks at his rags from the soda incident. You... are very weird. He grabs the syringe and reads the instructions before uncapping it. No ones panicking so there must be no one in the front to hear. Good. He goes full sized and sits you in his lap to get to your soul. Your convulsions are staring to get weaker as you whimper. You going into shock. Didn't you say after shock is death? He quickly undoes your shirt and aims before sticking the needle into your chest and then your soul. 

After the medicine kicks in you settle down and pass out. With the absence of a trigger and the energy calm he slowly goes back to his normal personality. With his ecto body back in place he relaxed and holds you to him. 

Firepapa now subdued and feeling guilty hops down to join him. Taking a better look at you he notices the dark rings under your eyes and how pale you are. Have you even been eating? The two of them aren't that important to forget that right? It hurts his soul that he caused this. He won't let this happen ever again. He curls up on your lap until closing in which they hid you as best they could under the table. It would be to dangerous to wake you while out of it. The syringe said so. Instead they don the new clothes and grab some old blanket that are usually torn to scraps for nesting to make you a nest of your own. Once your deemed comfortable by their mother henning and nesting they go to their own nest as their souls pulse in response to yours and they dream of sweet spiced tea scents and warm smiling kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firepapas and alphadaddys new names will be decided by next chapter. Don't forget firepapa is a firepanther with two tails and attitude from his time in the fighting rings and has an affinity for Asian wear and cute things.
> 
> Alphadaddy is dark and quiet. Very self loathing. He hurt so many bitties. Even his own brood when he was starved into his darker personality. He blames himself and thinks he's unsafe for other bitties besides his friend. 
> 
> This isn't true of course but he doesn't know that.


	10. A/N names found

So I found the names of the alphadaddy and firepapa.

With firepapa it has been mentioned he likes Japanese clothes. A commenter by the username of Leon_Moon_Suns suggested hotaru which means firefly in Japanese. Pretty clever Leon.

As for alpha daddy I wanted something dark and romantic and what's more romantic than for him to have the name of the phantom of the opera himself. Upon looking it up to make sure the name Erik is correct. Thank you Evil Penguin Overlord Of Doom. It is actually confirmed if but briefly in the book that the opera ghosts actual birth name is indeed Erik. It fits our alphadaddy perfectly.

Once they are adopted the names will be used but there are still a few reader days left until that time no? If you have any questions for Erik or hotaru just go to my tumblr and ask away. Not sure if I put it down or not yet but my username is kittytrieslipstick. Ask whatever you want no matter what it is. If I missed any tags. TELL MEEEEEEE!!! 

Also I'm more of a writer than an artist so it takes forever as in months for me to feel finished with a single piece. Especially when it comes to skellies. So I don't feel confident enough to draw you guys anything but for my two nickname winners even though it's not a contest I don't think, I would like to give a oneshot of your choice. Anything goes. Just tell me what you want.

As for the rest of you my lovelies. You guys can request a stand alone oneshot that won't be in this book. I'll be gifting it to you directly. 

Alright dearies this lipstick loving Omega Queen must ready herself for work. Until next time!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. It greets you like an old friend. Why are you here again?

You groan in pain and try to sit as you wake only to be pressed back down by a large flaming paw.

Opening your eyes you see firepapa in a delicate kimono. Looks like your work. Did you make that? What? Why are you under a desk? You open your mouth to speak only to wheeze in a dry painful hack. The alphadaddy presses one of those hamster water bottles to your lips and he is wearing a suit that looks to be your handy work as well.

It was a smart move to use a hamster water bottle even though it's not meant for you. If you had a regular glass you would've choked on the water in your desperation. At least this way it's safer and you get what you need as they hen over you.

They check you over-well firepapa does that mostly, alphadaddy seems to be just here so he doesn't have to hold the dangerous water bottle-worriedly and even the stoic detached alphadaddy looks to be in a tizzy. You must've had an attack. It explains why you can't remember yesterday and why they are flustering over you. Once the bottle is drained you manage a whimper nuzzle alphadaddys bony hand looking for more.

Your more instinctual after an attack. He breathes through his nose hole and reluctantly pets your hair. "That's it little one. No more." You pout and flop onto his lap like a huffy kitten making him go stiff. What is wrong with this human? To be so.... so at ease to just flop into an alpha lap. It's unheard of. Especially since he's not pack.

Firepapa seems amused and come to his rescue by grabbing you to put you in his own lap. He starts licking your shoulder making you purr. How cute. You seem to be more relaxed after an attack which while it's dangerous for you to have one it IS rather refreshing after what they've gotten used to from you. 

"How long have I been here?" You finally speak after about and hour of this. "A day and a half" came the blank reply. You nod unpanicked and simply nuzzle into the silken robes of the flame panther. "Thank you for caring for me." You say sweetly your whole body relaxed against firepapa. 

"We couldn't let you die after you were so kind to us. Besides no one was there to help you. The employees were bringing in a new batch of brassys and fireroyals." 

Makes since why your not in a hospital right now. You sigh dozing off again for a while until you feel a sandwich being pressed in your face. Opening your eyes it's alphadaddy with a stolen sandwich trying to press the food in your face. Odd. Doesn't he know to wake you and wait till you open your mouth first? 

You open your mouth and he flinches at first but when you don't move or pull your mouth into a snarl he presses the sandwich to your mouth again. You carefully bite down on the sandwich so your teeth are away from his fingers. As you chew he stares at your mouth intensely. He seems fascinated by them. They aren't very sharp looking but they do look to have an edge. 

He sticks a phalange in your mouth catching you off gaurd. You freeze allowing him to explore your mouth with the intruding digit. Your tongue is interesting to he decides. You lick his clawed digit in an act of affection catching him by surprise. Omega affection seems to be new to him.

Isn't he an alphadaddy? Don't they have a harem of omegas? That must mean he was born in the rings. How sad. Sandwich long forgotten you decide maybe you should show him the omega affection he needs. You purr slipping out of firepapas lap and into alphadaddys again before nuzzling and purring at the stiff skeleton. He has no idea what to do with this and looks to his fiery friend in a blank faced plead for help. 

In response the flaming panther sticks out his tongue and pretends to groom. Oh, OH. Ok he can groom you. That's a pack thing right? He flinches and growls quietly when you nip his collarbone before realizing your giving him your approval to be your alpha. He can't be an alpha! He's killed to many of his brood to even count! But.... you seem to think otherwise. He sighs and nips your shoulder back in acceptance of the title. It's your dusting not his. Besides firepapa can keep him in check right? 

He starts licking your cheek and neck unable to stop himself from purring back. Your little tongue tickles and he finds it amusing how hard you try. Firepapa watching proudly as his friend makes more progress in a few minutes than he has in years. All because of you. You shouldn't of had that attack in the first place put he feels it was a blessing in disguise.

Alphadaddy was indeed born in the fighting rings. He didn't know English or how a pack is to be run. He was almost always in his other self and he had a brood not a pack. When the humans got bored or taking care of the brood took to much effort they starved the poor alpha triggering his evil sides cannibalism. 

Firepapa got sold into the rings about ten years before the ring got busted. He was put in the cage with the feral bitty to be a bitch basically. They needed more bait bitties and future fighters. He taught alphadaddy how to speak and read when the humans weren't looking. All he knows of packs is of what fire papa taught him. He knows alphadaddy fears himself around omegas but this'll be good for him. Such a sweet omega that managed to garner pity from alphadaddys bad side is worthy of trust and affection. He feels safe to think about a future with that knowledge. 

You mostly just cuddled and groomed eachother after he finally finished feeding you. When they went back to being small you took a bittysizer tablet you were prescribed and merely continued from ther getting odd looks from employees that with the two boys help you ignore entirely in favor of alphadaddys innocently curios hands and firepapas ticklish nuzzles. You head home at closing quite reluctantly and find yourself having trouble sleeping now that the bitties warmth and comfort are no longer present. Just two more day you chant in your head to ease yourself, just two more days.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself having to plead alphadaddys case when the camera reveals him going fullsized and about to kill you the day you had your attack. Sure going fullsized is fine but almost murder isn't.

This is not what you were expecting to see when you came into the store. The last two days were great and filled with pack cuddles even if it's just you three. Your health felt like it was improved just by being near them and sharing jokes or bits of conversation. Alphadaddy didn't really talk much but he liked to listen. You learned from firepapa that though his tastes are refined he doesn't really know very much besides what the flame panther could teach him in the fighting rings.

This little tidbit made actual sense. He doesn't talk much. He's more instinctually inclined. And he struggles to process certain stimuli and emotions. His maturing growth is very stunted and he's not as proud as a young adult alpha should be. He has a tendency to stare obsessively if he wants something because he doesn't know how to properly ask. 

But of course that's all fine and can be worked through. You made it clear you would help. So when you came in on the last visiting day ready to sign papers you were not expecting the chaos that greeted you.

Bitty containers are broken or knocked over everywhere and bitties are running or cowering in corners. In the back area there are bitty control?!?! Officers trying to get a full sized alphadaddy into a cage. He is angry and very much feral. Your poor alpha.... you dash towards them only to get stopped by the alpha rabbit that owns this place.

"It's alright small one. He won't hurt you again." You struggle panicked. "Let me go! He didn't hurt me! Alpha!!" You yell desperately making the screeching bitty stop and look at you. Processing your voice and the stressing behind it. Then he snarls throwing the officers off with ease and bounds over the cage with death in his eyes. The rabbit alpha snarls meaning well and trying to protect you but it's HIM that needs protecting if the look in alphadaddys eyes is anything to go by.

You struggle harder until you have to bite his hand and break free. Your bunny hoods ear gets ripped off in the process but you make it to your alphadaddy. You hug around his neck hiding your face in his shoulder as he hunches threateningly. His hidden wings open and he puffs flicking them threateningly as he roars moving towards the rabbit.

You shake hard against the hunched posture of the alphadaddy and whimper catching his attention immediately and distracting him from lunging again. "Alpha no...." his eyelights dialate multiple times as he processes. Then he rumbles and sits begrudgingly before nuzzling you.

Shocked no one moves. Afraid of triggering the bitty again and risk hurting you. "Princess....." he Murrs at you catching you by surprise before laying as much of himself into your lap and rumbling a full on purr not giving two shits about the officers anymore.

The rabbit is confused. Weren't you attacked? Didn't they make you have an attack and almost kill you? He hesitates a second before ordering the officers to let the fire panther go. "But-" he snarls at the beta. "Did I stutter?" The man flinches and opens the cold box before reaching in and pulling out a trembling fire bitty. He refuses to cry in front of these assholes. He spots you and makes a mad scramble to you wanting to leach the heat of your burning soul. 

"Koibito!" He nuzzles you frantically trying to warm up as he had been in there for a while and you nuzzle back to help. You watch warily as the rabbit talks with the officers for several minutes before slowly approaching you. He freezes anytime the two bitty males growl. Until eventually he's right in front of you with alphadaddy awkwardly trying to posture domintly at him while also trying to nuzzle and croon at you no longer in his bad side but still quite struggling to keep his mind.

"I need a written confirmation from you about what happened when had an attack little one. I can't make theen go away otherwise." He tells you gently before handing you a paper. With a sigh you write down what you remember-what little you could retain anyways and hand it to him after signing it.

After reading it they have no choice but to leave and the rabbit alpha you now know as Dric hands you the adoption forms. You look at him confused. "It's become quite clear you are better for these bitties than anything this place could ever hoe to provide little one. They seem to care about you dearly to and I would be going against everything I was taught if I were to keep such a perfect little pack apart. However I will need you to sign a liability clause. Not because I think theyd hurt you ever it's just the law." You tear up and turn your head to avoid hurting firepapas flames. 

You did it. You've got bitties. Your soul feels such a deep relief it makes you sob. Alphadaddy chatters worriedly before nipping at you gently trying to figure out what the problem is. Isn't this a happy thing? Why are you crying. Do you have a fear of signing stuff? That doesn't sound right. Your smiling and that would be weird.

Happy tears?

Firepapa mentioned it once but to see it... it makes his chest flutter and pulse. So happy to have them- HIM that you cry? It makes him feel funny. He watches you sign the papers and hand Dric the vouchers before standing when you stand. Firepapa sits on your chest all toasty in your hoodie. "You two need names don't you?"

You think for a fat minute before they come to you faster than an onion san can swim. "How about hotaru for you my little firefly and ..... Erik for you my dark and handsome phantom." You eagerly await their approval but when they say nothing you start to deflate.

"That is...." he struggles for a second. Words not coming to him. "Good. Very... nice?" Your flame bitty is to sleepy to do much else other than nipping your chest in approval. With the approval and the two of them registered in the adoption database you buy what isn't destroyed that you would need like antiflame bitty nests and blankets. Or suppression seeds for aggressive heats. Once done and your little Erik is normal sized and of proper mind on your shoulder you head home to show them your home. It isn't much but their response is much better than you could ever hope.

They also both rejected the new nesting boxes you got them in favor of your bed that's swimming in your scent. In fact if you didn't show them that last your certain they would have just refused to leave the room. It's rather cute to see them nuzzling your blankets and pillows and you nuzzle your way onto the bed to while laughing. Your soul swells at the feeling of being in a pack. Like you have purpose. Indulging in pack activities and affections after so long of being an omega all alone. It's the best feeling ever. You fall asleep with the two of them clutching your tattered hoodie as all three of you are to tired for much else.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up SHOULD have been a relaxing slice of cake. Emphasis on the SHOULD part. Seems like the abrupt change in scenery is going to be a problem.

Your waking up was early and abrupt. You were quite literally flung off the bed with three yelps of alarm. Yours when you landed and your bitties when they woke up. The question now is who pushed you off. You whimper and try not to cry as you rub your poor tushy. 

When you manage to open your eyes and look up you freeze. Erik is stock still hunched over with hackles raised and his eyelights expanding and detracting rapidly. You avert your eyes and chitter humanly and him as you crouch. No change. Maybe if you pose more appealingly? Rolling onto your back you stretch into an attractive omega pose meant to entice an alpha. 

That seems to get you somewhere. He sneezes before hopping off and nosing your stomach. This makes you giggle and it's like a coin flipped. He starts nuzzling you as if to apologize. When you go to pet him he flinches at first and growls but then whines and allows you to touch him. 

"Sorry for that koibito. We kinda flipped out at the new environment. It was a bit to much sensory shock for him. Nice touch with the omega heat position by the way." Hotaru smirks-no not smirks- it's practically shit eating- at you and you blush. You couldn't think of anything else to do when the normal submissive crouch didn't work.

You stick your tongue out at the beta. His grin gets practically grinch like as the next words come out of his maw. "Hey look at that tongue out. I think she wants to be groomed alpha." You gape at him before struggling only to get growled at and you go still again letting him lick your face. Face isn't so bad actually. Neck is a bit sensitive especially near your omega scent glands where an alpha will nip or bite fully depending on whether your proper mates. 

While you mew and squirm trying to break free hotaru just sits there laying on his stomach purring at your awkward struggles for freedom. "Erik! P-please stop! I'm clean I swear!" You yip when he nips your gland in a show of pack acceptance making you shiver. 

Your struggles are to cute to the two males in the room. However unlike hotaru Erik has mercy-or regains his mind- and lets you go flustered. ".......sorry. Bad sleep." You cup your cheeks trying to lessen the bright red of your cheeks. "It's ok Erik. You were freaking out at the new setting. That's fine. It'll take time to adjust." 

He seems to want to say something but he's struggling so you kiss his head. How is it ok? He thought you were food. At least until you did that pose. He was actually considering doing what that pose suggests. That's NOT OK. He doesn't know if he'd be able to control himself and not kill you. That and it's far to soon to even think of such things. His friend -hotaru- taught him only a little bit even he knows not to mate and breed a human he doesn't trust yet. 

He does trust you with himself and hotaru but your also an omega and VERY weak. Especially with your illness. He can trust you with adults but he's not so sure about babies. Humans in his experience are cruel and force even breeders like him to be cruel as well. He doesn't think your like that but his paranoia feeds into his hang ups about such things.

He doesn't doubt someday he'll be able to see past -well- his past and feel the need to breed again without fear. Hotaru told him it'll happen eventually after all.

He jolts out of his brooding when you kiss between his eyebrows. "I'm going to make some food. Beef or chicken?" He purrs not answering but hotaru says beef. Once your gone the flame panther smirks smugly. "What?" "Nothing. It's nice to see you so pleased and content for once instead of dark and broody." Erik snorts. "Ladies like..... dark and broody." Indeed he has been looked at and swooned over for his dark quiet nature but they never wanted him since he was a package deal with hotaru. 

Hotaru saved him from himself. He knows how to handle his fits and how to talk him down. He taught him how to act properly as best he could and Erik is beyond grateful. Now he can honestly say he grateful for you to in spite of his hangups. 

He shakes his head to clear it and goes small before heading to the kitchen with Hotaru. Their having beef for the first time in years after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff for the poor. As in your to cute for your own good and not even Erik can be paranoid.

Breakfast was quite entertaining. You had made sure to dry the meat as best you could and Hotaru poked at the meat chunks to make sure. He was basically batting at it like a cat trying to make sure a toy was dead. Then Erik was shoving his face in it and then looking around as if to make sure it won't get taken. Before going back into it. He's a messier eater than Hotaru no matter how hard he tries to eat primly. Can't exactly do that with a maw like his.

When it came bath time it was a struggle. You couldn't afford the flame cleanser so you got out an alcohol bottle meant for wounds. Currently your trying to convince Hotaru to come out. "It's just alcohol I swear. Please come out. If I spray a candle and it doesn't go out will you come and get bathed?" He's quiet for several moments before you get a "....maybe." Knowing your not gonna get much better than that you bring out a candle and light it. Then you take the spray and spray away from Hotaru at the candle and it flares up. You look at Hotaru smugly and proud of yourself like a meme involving a cat and a knife. "Now can I bathe you?" With a sigh he nods and you grin leaving him with the bottle to go get him some lounge clothes. Erik raises a brow bone at Hotaru. "Ok yes I knew it wasn't going to hurt me. I just REALLY don't like bathes. You know this. Besides did you see how proud she was of herself? Yeah yeah yeah I know that doesn't excuse it don't give me that look." In spite of his silence Hotaru has no problems understand what Eriks trying to convey. By the time you come back Hotaru looks thoroughly scolded for some reason and he strips without protest. 

It helps maybe just a little when you admire his body. He can't help but to puff up and crackle his flames. Being ogled at by an omega is the best feeling. Like your amazing and inspite of everything someone sees you as beautiful. Doesn't hurt that it's such a pretty omega to. It's a wonder your still unmated and don't have a pack. Eh everyone else's loss. Unlike Erik he has no problem with the idea of having kids with you. You saved them from the bitty pound even tho they DID trigger the attack. 

He isn't in love with you or anything but he wouldn't mind having you as a heat partner or that being a possibility to BE mates in the future. As long as you never change. He's only known you a little over a week but he'd be heart shattered if you changed and did something terrible.

"I'm going to spray now ok? He nods standing on the flat stone so when the alcohol makes him flare he doesn't burn anything. You cover his eyes gently and start spraying his back. His flames flares and crackle licking at the stone greedily as any germs or residues are burned away.

Once he's been thoroughly stoked and sprayed you give him a moment to adjust his flames before handing him a lounging kimono with warm sock and slippers.

Now it's Eriks turn. You let him climb onto your shoulder and head for the bathroom. You put warm water into a bitty tub hand him the cleaning stuff and a towel before starting the door only to be stopped by a sudden clinging tiny hand. Looking back Erik is staring intensely at you as if trying to speak with his eyes. As if to plead for help. Does he not know how to bathe properly? "Want me to teach you?" His face flares in a blush but he nods as this probably wounded his pride more than anything.

You put a few drops of bubble bath in the small tub and mix it to frothing. It has calming oils in it and it should help your poor boy relax. You turn away respectfully for him to undress but there's no sound. He just stands there confused until you turn around. "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" You ask with a tilt of the head. "Oh." He starts undressing and you yip turning around making him stop. He doesn't understand you. You said undress didn't you? Why did you turn away? When you look back to check on him he starts undressing again and stopping when you look away. Is this a bathgame? This is very amusing to him. Especially when your face gets so red. 

However eventually you put a stop to his fun by turning to him with your eyes closed and telling him to stop playing and get undressed. There only so much you can take after all. He pouts a bit disgruntled being told what to do and that you stopped the game but he does as told his joints feeling gummy. He steps into the tub carefully and slumps almost immediately in relaxation. 

Once your sure he's in the tub and covered you open your eyes and start showing him the motions of bathing and what does what. You have to help him with his back and tail base but for the most part miming and telling him seems to work really well. Once dry you hand him the tiny towel to dry himself off with you looking away of course. His bones are ruggedly handsome and scarred but your not a pervert. 

Then you show him how to lace up his lounge trousers and try to get him to wear the shirt but he seems adamant to be shirtless when not in a suit. Which is weird but also kinda cute. Also very awkward since, you know, he is a very handsome bitty. Making sure he's completely dry you set him on the couch and let him explore the wonders of tv. He seems fascinated by the A/B/O learning channel. Heading to your room you find Hotaru going through your clothes. 

"Umm... Hotaru?" He jumps a bit his tails flaring as he wips his body around to face you. "Oh its you koibito. You startled me. *clears throat* I was just looking for something you could wear." You tilt your head. "Like playing dress up?" He flushes as there's literally no manly way to put it and nods. You brighten up and nod excitedly. You love dress up! You haven't really done it in a long while since you don't exactly have friends but since Hotaru seems to enjoy it maybe it can become a regular bonding thing.

You start pulling out accessories and socks and slippers while he starts grabbing out clothes with just as much enthusiasm. You've made quite the collection you can proudly say indeed. From cliche cosplay to cute omega sets from magazines. Even some bitty themed costume pieces. He ends up with silver leafing on his eyelids bunny ears on his head and a cute choker with a peridot dangle. You however end up wearing stuffed cat paw slippers and mittens and a purple collar with an opal dangle. Plus a white nighty and some poofy bloomer shorts with cute white satin thigh high socks. 

About ten minutes after that you attempt to get Erik to join you but his blushing refusal was worth the rejection. "Cmon at least the ears? Pleeeaaaassse?" You whine pulling the omega eyes on him. He has no idea how but it worked and he ends up with a bow on one of his horns to. Hotarus doing of course. 

To be honest you've never had fun like this before. Sure your siblings dressed you up but it was never like this. They never let you dress them up to. You chirp at your two boys and nuzzle Erik happily your soul singing to them sweetly. It's more energy than they've ever seen come from a human before. It feels amazing. Maybe doing things like this is worth it. Even if it means a little pride or ego gets hit. Neither of them can even bring themselves to come close to thinking of ruining your fun. Especially when their enjoying it to. Well Hotarus enjoyment is a given. He loves cute things. It's Erik who's mostly thinking this.

He decides he likes how you look when your happy and not stressed or skittish. He decides to make sure your as happy as he can make you. If only to see such a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter prepare to meet our friend the landlord. It will be sweet at first but landlord makes a mistake and then it's not so cute
> 
> UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE
> 
> I just realized I forgot this chapter. I accidentally skipped it. Instead it will be the newest chapter and then comes the family reunion that was on readerchans calendar. Got to have that character development and world building yo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first appointment with the omega doctor and her bitty. How will Quicksilver respond when he sees you dote on Erik and Hotaru? And how will your boys respond to being trained by Quicksilver to give you care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho HO! ;33 it's about to go down folks! Be sure to ask me questions in the comments or on my tumblr! @kittytrieslipstick
> 
> You'll find a personality discription as well for the bitties in the story so far as well as a basic reference.

It's been three days since then and your boys have adjusted ok to living with you. A few bumps here or there like the morning bed incident. Like one time you accidentally hurt Hotaru by crying during a sad movie and he got really mad at you for it thus melting the fabric where he was sitting and you if just a little since he was so close to you. Or when you got in the way of Erik hunting a mouse by accident. You had to get bandages on your ankle and he tried to make you feel better by attempting to feed you the dead creature like a mama cat would. You had to convince him you would be much happier if he ate his kill. For a whole hour with its dead bloody body on your lap and his bones soaking in it. Just small things like that. You also made a note to buy some small prey for him to hunt occasionally since he seems to enjoy it and it gets rid of pent up energy from both of them.

Today you wake up early and you have to squirm whine and wheedle your way out of Hotarus grasp who by the way went big the moment you woke up thinking you needed big ol cuddles and that you were restless. A sweet gesture but thats not the case. You have an appointment and so do they. "Come on you two we got to get ready. The appointments today." Erik whines and wiggles his way under the pillow to hide from the sun in his eyesockets. You shake your head and sigh smiling. They are so cute sometimes you swear. "If you get up I'll make you roasted apples on hickory smoked pork." 

........... immediate movement. "Koibito! What are you just standing there for?! We have an appointment to get ready for! Get dressed! Or must I do everything?" He doesn't mean it. He knows you like dress up. He's just being himself. He goes big again and starts going through your closet before throwing a sweater dress at you with a star pattern on it. Hearing a noise behind you you see poor Erik trying to put trousers on at the same time as a button up that's also gotten caught in his horns. They really want that pork. You giggle and help your poor alpha with ease while Hotaru impatiently tugs on your night shirt wanting you to hurry the hell up. You made it for dinner the other night and they've been eyeing those leftovers since. 

Once you've helped Erik you let Hotaru dress you up. Kind of intimate for such a thing but not surprising since his bitty type are known to be very intimate and easily attached. To him it's platonic. In his mind he's not crossing a line unless he's trying to have sex with you or you explicitly tell him. And you like the attention to much to protest. Once dressed you go to the kitchen to serve up the food for them with Erik trailing after you leaving Hotaru to dress himself. You wait patiently for Hotaru to be dressed and to come eat before you get started yourself on your bagel. Your not allowed to eat anything heavy before an appointment. Boy are these two messy eaters . You had to chase them down to clean them with alcohol wipes.

Heading out you take the bus and the boys sit on both sides of you keeping strangers away with their presence. It's rather nice actually and you purr more relaxed on a bus for once than you have been in years. You feel safe. They enjoy seeing you like that so it's a win win. 

Entering the building is an affair in itself. The waiting room is packed for once and there are others with your disease in there with little bitties littering the floor but most of them only belong to a few people. It seems that companion breeding program with the dead eyed bitties didn't work out so well. Many of these people are here to complain and for new vouchers. 

You shudder and have to drag a frozen Erik away from the to curious bitties that are little more than pups. He looked scared of them for some reason and you don't like that so dragging him away with the chance of getting scolded is well worth it. So is his look of gratitude when you make it in the private exam room. 

They go small to save energy and snuggle into your chest under the fabric of the turtle neck, feeding happily from the abundant energy they find there. 

It's not ten minutes later that Quicksilver walks through the bitty door with a smile. At least till he sees you. "What are you doing here?" You stiffen and try not to cower. "I'm here to register my new bitties." Bitties? Since when? The sudden hurt he feels is immediate. Wasn't he enough? Isn't he trying hard to get better so he can take care of her? He fights his anger and tears and instead sneers. "So what kind of pansy bitty did you get? A cherry? A baby blue?" He mocks making Hotaru flare. "Oh? A ray then? Fucking weak." You wince as your boys growl struggling to get out. They plop out and into your lap. Alpha series? Two of them? Of course you'd want a alpha daddy and a firepapa. And look! Your even spoiling them with clothes and affection. That should be his! He was there first! He growls hissing at the two and they hiss back. However before they lunge at eachother Dr Rosen walks in. Quicksilver gives her the most betrayed look you've ever seen and storms out of the room. Confused she looks at you and then to the posturing bitties before paling. "When did you get bitties?" "Four days ago? What's going on? Why is he mad? Dr McCarthy said I should get some bitties so he can run some tests on my souls response. I thought he told you. He usually does." Her eyes narrow. That fucking asshole. "Usually" Rosen spits dryly. "Listen hun it's not your fault he's mad. He was just looking forward to being assigned as your companion bitty. You came early and it was a shock to him. He probably thinks you knew you were gonna get him and adopted two others so you wouldn't have to take him. Considering the insurance only covers two. He also probably thinks I gave you the vouchers." She sighs running a hand through her hair. "I'll go talk to him. Ok? In the meantime please calm your bitties down. Then fill out these papers to officially register them since I know you won't send them back. It'd be cruel anyways." She hands you a clipboard and leaves.

It takes a whole hour for him to come back. When he does he looks at you ignoring the boys and gives a sad excuse for a smile. More like a grimace. Probably because of earlier. Putting your hands together you startle everyone with an oh! Sound. "I forgot I had these for you! It was your birthday two days ago wasn't it?" You pull out a tiny circlet of platinum and matching horn chains. 

His first thought is to reject it. He's still upset even if you didn't know. But then again he thinks he'd be more upset if you got an alphasans. Apparently Rosen wanted it to be a surprise and didn't know Mcarthy gave you the vouchers for research. From their protective stance they already adore you and that just hurts more. Their getting all your love and attention. He swallows it all down like a big pill and takes it.

It takes him a minute to put it on and you have to help him. You gentle fingers on his skull make him want to purr. But if he purrs he's going to cry. So he doesn't. Instead he turns to the boys and is pleased to see the jealousy on the faces.

That's right. Hate me. He thinks to himself. I've known her longer, LOVED her longer, you can't compete you strays. He nips your thumb affectionately when your done and nuzzles it. If they're jealous of him maybe he can bear it a little longer. He'll find a way to get her. Since when has he EVER been known to back off from what he wants? He just has to prove he is the better bitty is all.

Training is a stiff affair and going home was to. Not even fresh deer from the neighbors could lift the mood. They have to go back regularly after all. When bedtime came they both slept on your chest as close to your soul as possible.

They feel like their new home is being threatened. In a way they are right. They should be afraid. Very afraid. If they don't stay on their toes they'll lose you and be all alone again. They just have to ensure that doesn't happen.


	16. A/N and a bit of world building.

Holy shit!!!!! Six hundred and eighty seven hits?!?! Sixty six kudos?! I love you guys so muuucccchhhhh!!!! Ah! This omega queen is very happy! TwT 

In a couple of chapters there will be a new bitty introduced. A omega Grillby aka a firebloody. Still not sure how to put down pictures yet but I'll be posting a character info for him on my tumblr account for those who don't know what one looks like.

Also for those that know what he looks like and his personality or those that just want to suggest it.... we need two names for him. His previous owners name for him and the readers. Now remember this the previous owner will be abusive and cruel. And a false alpha. So the first name should match. The name reader gives however should reflect how reader sees him. 

Have fun and go nuts kiddies. Omega Queen out!

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

A friend of mine has suggested the perfect name for our firebloody. *drumrolls* sweets. That's right Sweets. It's totally something an omega would name another omega. Plus there's a meaning behind it. If you guys can figure it out I'll give the winner a free oneshot request. Anything you want in any fandom with any character. All you got to do is figure out the meaning for sweets. 

There's no time limit so feel free to think long and hard on it.

Now all that's left is his former name. Remember his owner before reader chan is abusive and pimps the poor bitty out for money so it's got to be rude and derogatory. Plus the owner is a gamma acting like an alpha and gammas hate omegas. Very jealous of there status. Because even though an omega is at the bottom a true alpha bows his head in an omegas presence and ducks their bodies when an omega puts their foot down. Gammas and betas don't get that. They don't get called 'small one' 'Queen' or 'little sister'


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Quicksilver come to fall in love with you? How did you two meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter all in quicksilvers pov.

Quicksilver never liked omegas. They were weak and useless in his eyes. Only good for making babies.

He knows that's not the social and literal truth but it's how he was raised and such things don't just change in a mind like his. It would take something pretty big to change his mind.

He chose to be doctor Rosens assistant years ago when the omega was still an intern. Seeing her defend her weakened fellow packmate from his owner and going as far as to PUNCH the man did something to him.

It shocked his hard wired psyche. It showed that not all omegas are the same and that not all are weak pansies. After his alpha was arrested for assault and his bitties confiscated the human Rosen came to him oddly enough with a job offer.

A job and assistance in exchange for a home and soul energy till he found himself a better home.

No one was acceptable to him. He hates alphas and the omegas he met were to weak. Betas were ok but they never suited his standards. He had actually started giving up when he met you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God was this human pathetic. You cry so pathetically it's cute. It makes him feel sadistic. Your glistening eyes infuriate him and your plump lips taunt him. God he hates you.

You have an illness sure but to have an attack over being late? Pathetic. He pulls your soft silky hair harshly making you whimper. Disgusting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He bares his fangs at you. What the hell?! Why the fuck would he need a new outfit? His is fine. A little holy but still!! He's fine! He shreds it up in front of you making you cry those nasty sweet tears. 

Unfortunately he went to far and you had an attack in front of him. It was terrifying. It looked like a seizure times ten and your whimpering for help or medicine.

Your conscious?! During that?! The fuck?? He grabs a syringe from your bag and administers the medicine before setting you in bed full sized.

Your still weak as shit tho.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watches you pass out meat to different bitties in the rehab wing and grits his teeth. Look at you being all buddy buddy with these losers like the desperate omega whor- wait stop. No. Wrong way to think. Reign it in. Dr Rosen said it's not healthy-wait what's going on now?? Are you angrily scolding a child for trying to break a bitty. How can such a soft omega have so much authority in their voice?

You look drecievingly majestic and it makes no sense. Are you acting out of rank? No, he decides, your just being motherly. That fire in your eyes though as you give a thorough tongue lashing.... he likes it. He wants it to be aimed at him. The very thought makes him blush and shiver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's tried everything to make you crack and while your whimpers and and tears are disgustingly adorable it's not what he's looking for. He's starting to feel like your keeping his craved expression from him on purpose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally! God he almost gave up. It was an accident but it was worth it.

He had been frustrated and triggered all day and after seeing an alpha come in with a sickly looking firebloody he lost it. The human looked to much like THEM. 

When he lost it he attacked the nearest thing to him. Dr Rosen. It's not the first time he's had an episode so she knows to submit immediately. You however did not and you reacted in a surprising way.

You pounced and flipped him over and snarled fearsomely in his face. He's never seen anything so beautiful and arousing in his life. He shivers when you sniff him checking his pheromones to make sure he's no longer angry. Fuck...

Once everything's situated and he's successful hidden the glow in his pelvis you start crying and apologizing. It's to cute for him and doesn't help his arousal any. So he leaves which makes you more upset. 

There's no denying it now though. He's in love with an omega.


	18. Terms and traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets learn a bit about how this universe works and the terms eh?

TERMS FOR OMEGAS

Omegas go by many names and terms of respect one or endearment. Example: Little sister. This is the respectful or affectionate term for a young unbred omega. Usually teenagers or within family packs. 

Of course there are more than just that.  
'Small one' is a term for either a singular omega with no pack or an unbred of age omega in a pack.

For a bred Omega in or out of a pack you use the term Queen. As for the head of the harem should there be one they are to be called 'Omega Queen'.

Now I'm sure you've noticed some slurs so I'll go over a few.  
Harem fodder  
Pup factory  
Pretty leech  
Cum toilet  
Pack whore

There are more but I'd rather not offend any omegas further if I can help it.

As for betas they generally get called brother by omegas unless they are mated pairs. Then they get called 'my other half' by the mate. While betas generally can't breed with omegas it's not impossible. A beta with an omega all their own gets bumped up to passive alpha. Then the others will call the ranked up beta 'big brother' a term meant only for alphas.

Insults vary on this sub sex.   
Pack mule  
Sterile brick  
Cannon fodder  
Slaver slut  
Obedient mutt 

And so one.

Alphas as mentioned before get called big brother. They also get called of course 'alpha' 'my alpha' or 'pack keeper'

Insults include

Tyrant  
Omega fetishist  
Sex monger  
Slave driver  
And so on but only behind an alphas back as an insult results in severe punishing if an alpha hears it.

ANATOMY AND PRACTICES

After the emerging of monsters people became more sensitive to their bodies and senses. 

On a fertile omega is a special gland an alpha will bite on if they wish to claim the omega into the pack. The gland will then carry the pack scent and it will tell others to back off.

This is similar if not the same in the other sub sexes. If you are going to be a mates pair however both partners must bite and burst eachothers glands. This is the same for polyamory which is more accepted now that monsters are back around.

When in heat these glands will excrete an enticing scent for their counterpart. Whether it be a partner or a member of the pack harem or just a fertile potential partner.

If a person nearby is a threat to the person in heat or wishes to challenge for mates or mating rights they will release a repulsive scent to try and deter the threat.

Fighting for a mate or mating rights is common and expected. However there are ways to make it less violent. Certain potions or medication is often used in such times or just before. 

Posturing is a common way to communicate during or before heats tho it is also used often outside of it to settle disputes through intimidation.

I'll be updating this as I go or if my brain brings up another topic. If you have a suggestion or question feel free to comment. Your comments give me life. :33


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER TWENTYS A/N!!!!!! IM DOING A MEGA EPISODE SOON AND THE TERMS ARE IN THE A/N!!!! LET YOUR VOICES BE HEARD AND I LOVE YOU GUUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS!!!
> 
> Also dint forget you can ask for mini oneshots on my tumblr or ask for head cannons. Or just say hi on there. Im always available. Dont forget its Omega-Queen-Collects-Lipstick. See ya there cuties.

You really dont want to get up right now. Your so sleepy. Probably due to hotaru being snuggled up on your belly. You feel so cozy. Your just gonna...... Zzzzzzz

You suddenly jolt awake. Your candy commissions!! Youve got to get them to that candy store so they can ship them out for you with the other treats. 

The past three weeks have been great. Ups and downs a few attacks but not nearly as many as there used to be. Your boys have been a big help and they look must happier now than they were at the bitty store.

You learned hotaru likes strawberries and is stubborn even if it hurts him. So to fix it you got him dehydrated strawberry chips. Its not the same but at least hes not trying to ruin his insides for a snack. 

Eric on the other hand has an odd obsession with butter. Youve found him several times in the middle of the night licking a stick of butter. Didnt say anything when you caught him. Just stared and then licked it again. You couldnt help but laugh and he seems proud of that. You made sure to buy extra just for him.

Quicksilver visits twice a week to check on the boys training. Mostly he seems to nit pick everything they do. Hes not as mean anymore so thats good. Hes really weird tho. When he comes in he looks around sadly before going on a tangent on how cheap the place looks. Its none of your business. He also likes to talk to you a lot about your commissions.

Which leads you to now. You made spun sugar figurines for dr Rosens 20th work year anniversary. Quicksilver commissioned you a pretty penny and said to give it to a certain candy store when it was finished. "Maybe you can buy some actually good chairs with it." He had told you. He might be right. Your chairs are on their last legs. Heh.

You set your boys on the bed and get dressed in a nice black sundress Eric picked out yesterday for you. The boys themselves shamble around groggily looking for the clothes they set out themselves. Basic suit and kimono. No need to dress fancy right now.

Once thats done you set them on your shoulders and rush out the door package in hand. So much to do today its not even funny. Youll have to make it up to the boys later since their skipping breakfast for this. Maybe some quiche?

After dropping it off you buy some pastries from the sweets store and sit outside. It wasnt until you were throwing away the wrappers for you and your boys that you heard it. A weak pained whimper.

Following the sound with your boys on guard you find a full sized firebloody taking a beating from-is that Hobbs?!?!?! Hes slapping the poor thing around with soaked gloves on his hand. With a gasp you rush forward and shove him aside.

"What in the stars is WRONG with you?!!?" You shout. He snarls at you. "None of your business BREEDER. This is between me and my bitty. Fucking slut is keeping money from me. I let you outside to make me money not to stare at sweets!" The poor thing flinches a side of his face steaming from the damage the water did.

Your neck cracks when you twitch it. Youve never been so pissed before. That motherly rage an omega naturally has bursting forth as you go to lunge at him. Only to get held back by hotaru and Erik. Even the beta trying to be alpha is fucking terrified. 

"Why dont you all fuck off and let me deal with my shitty omega? Go fuck your alpha or something." That asshole says feigning bravery. Erik snarls in response and now its you keeping HIM calm. "You didnt know? This boy right here is my alpha. And im confiscating your bitty for abuse under the bitty act section three paragragh twelve. Im also reporting you to bitty registry and getting you blacklisted. Erik would you be a dear and keep this faker in HIS place?

"With pleasure my dear." He presses his teeth to your head as if to kiss and then lunges pinning Hobbs down while you make a call. You then go up to the poor dear and start dabbing his face with your skirt. "Do you have a name love?" He shakes his head not wanting to tell the pretty omega that his name changes with Hobbs mood. Whore. Cum slut. Wench. Bastard. Bitch. The pretty lady cups his good cheek gently and smiles. "Would it be ok if i called you sweets then?" 

He stares at you like your a goddess if he could cry he would. He has a name. An ACTUAL name. He starts shaking and nods hugging you desperately. There must be a god if an angel like you exists. He passes out curled up and small in your arms.

"Well i guess no new chair set just yet. We gotta get this sweetheart healed."


	20. A/N and a thousand hits!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!💜💜💜💜

Holy crap guys!!!! A thousand hits!!! I dont even know what to say. However i have come up with something to celebrate. 

For every chapter here on there will be a mini poll to decide the theme of the celebration mega chapter. 

Thats right. A big ass chapter where the setting is based on the majorities wishes.

Starting with this one. 

Comment which bitty you want the chapter to be focused on the most. Or you can comment two at a time to do a pair interacting with eachother or readerchan.

Also recently i have changed my tumblr username.

Its Omega-Queen-collects-Lipstick. Follow me. Ask me questions. Give me oneshot prompts. Or just message me. Im always available. Especially now with quarantine. 

Which reminds me. Stay safe and healthy. Wash your hands and devices. Spray your shoes with lysol. Wear a charcoal filter mask when you go out. I love you guys very much. And your support and health mean everything to me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a healing pod took most of your commision money.
> 
> Your far from upset though. Sweets is so cute and such a trouble maker. His affinity for sweet things is insane tho and you find hes a good baker when taught how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna reiterate the voting thing for the mega chapter. 
> 
> Who do you want to spend the day with?
> 
> Erik the alphadaddy
> 
> Hotaru the firepapa
> 
> Quicksilver the alphasans
> 
> Sweets the firebloody
> 
> The mega chapter WILL have kissing. Its going to be the chapter that spurs the romance of the story into gear.
> 
> It will also change the direction of the story just a little. This is a reverse harem story so no your not going to have to pick just one in the end of the story. Dont worry guys.

Sweets... Is a fucking sweetheart. Unfortunately there was a lot of adjusting to do and a lot of trust to gain. More like he has abandonment issues and doesnt like to be left alone for more than a minute.

The whole healing pod thing was a debacle in itself cause he couldnt see you while inside. It also took most of the money from quicksilvers commission so you REALLY couldnt get that new chair set. Its fine though. Whats a few splinters if your new addition is healthy right?

Apparently Haruto doesnt think so. He doesnt like how demanding for your attention sweets is being. He doesnt blame you though. Your to sweet to deny anyone. He also doesn't like how sweets tries to take his spot on your chest when sleeping. Hes always in the middle. Sweets can sleep elsewhere.

Then there's the smug look Sweets gives him when he goes crocadile tears everytime he tries to put the omega in his place. You shoo him off scolding him and then coo sweetly at the bastard he never thought he'd ever have a reason to be jealous. Never thought hed have to compete for attention. But this hog is making him cranky and downright pissy. He wants his alone time cuddles. He wants to watch memoirs of a geisha with you again. He wants..... You. Whatever youll give him. Sweets is taking it from him. And he hates it. Hates sweets. He almost wishes they just sent the fucker to an adoption center and left.

Erik is surprisingly ok with Sweets. They share a love for chocolate. Sweets is very attentive to him and it makes him feel more like an alpha. Probably helps that sweets is an omega hes NOT obsessed with.

He uh doesnt sleep much. He likes to stare at you while you sleep. Smell you. Look through your things. Its not that he doesnt trust you. Hes over that. He just..... Wants to know more. Wants to figure out what makes you so special that his soul quakes when your nearby. Maybe hes scared? Does he really trust your kindness like he thinks he does? It makes him feel a bit guilty and un alpha like. But with a new omega he feels more justified to be an alpha. Like he has a purpose outside of obsessing over you and what your doing to him. 

Sweets absolutely adores you and your attention. He cant get enough. Hes been starved of positive attention since he was a kit and now that he has it he doesnt want it to ever stop. Its like a drug and hes terrified that if you leave you wont come back and he'll have to suffer the withdrawels alone. He knows the firepapa doesnt like him. It hurts a bit but he doesnt find it hurts enough to give up the spit he took on the queens chest.

Yes he calls you his queen. Not out loud. But the way you looked when you exploded has omega queen written all over you. They arent commen but take care of the omega harem when the alpha is not present. An alpha will actually cow to a queens whims if she puts her foot down.

At the moment your baking cinnamon rolls. "Would you like to help Sweets?" Jumping at the opportunity for more hands on attention he jumps up from the table his tail waving happily. You make him put on gloves and show him how to roll the dough into spirals. And you add bits of brown sugar and cinnamon to it. 

The way your hand feels on his when you help him is bliss your soul energy is addicting. YOUR addicting.  
He already knows hes in love. The minute you cupped his face and gave him a name he was hooked. And jealous. Hes doesnt like the firepapa. No. Not at all. Hes so brash and demanding and mean. And..... You gave him kisses. Sweets wants kisses. Every kiss you give that beta makes him hate him more. 

He likes Erik. Sure you give alpha kisses to but hes alpha. Thats normal. An omega is supposed to be attentive and love their alpha. Betas are unnecessary. The firepapa is irrelevant. Maybe.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uMaybe.....uh oh. Seems like hobbs refusal to accept being a good beta has veen imprinted on Sweets. He was born in a pack of nothing but omegas and a single alpha after all. That and the 'alpha' was hobbs. 
> 
> Sounds like troubles a brewing. 
> 
> Dont forget to comment your vote!! 
> 
> And follow my tumblr if you have an ask or want to see the character references.
> 
> Remember its
> 
> Omega-Queen-collects-lipstick
> 
> See you there!!!


	22. Chapter 22

It has been decided!!!!!! The super chapter will be with erik our lovely alphadaddy.

Now dear readers..... CHOOSE THE LOCATION.

where do you wish reader to go with eric?

Zoo perhaps?

A special visit to the research facility?

Perhaps his bad personality comes out?

Maybe tge park?

Groceries? 

What ever you guys want. No mater what. As long as its majority rules.

You guys can even come up with your own scenarios to vote on.

REMEMBER. The mega chapter is all up to the READERS. 

Be creative and have fun.

Also dint forget.

You can ask questions and request oneshots on my tumblr Omega-Queen-Collects-lipstick

Love you all and have fun.


	23. Voting is now over!!!!!!!

A special suggestion has gotten the most votes. 

The zoo will be happening and we will see some drama with the birth pack. And aries. Aka Erika dark personality. For more info on our bitties and their bad sides I got a link for you guys.

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omega-queen-collects-lipstick

If you guys want to ask go right on ahead! No question is a dumb question. If you want situation headcannon go ahead!! Fanart? LOVE IT. Oneshot requests? I BREATHE THAT SHIT. My tumblr is a no judge zone. Plus I feel the love when you guys comment. 

Next chapter wont be the mega chapter since itll build it to that. No. Next chapter Haruto and Sweets go at it while you and Erik are gone. Then we see Loki Sweets bad side also Hades makes an appearance aka haruto bad side to put sweets in his place finally.

I hope you like the build up chapter and the mega chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets decides the last straw with Haruto is when he witnesses him kissing Mc.
> 
> You leave with Erick for an appointment since its raining.
> 
> He makes his move then and Loki makes a first official appearence.
> 
> Hades isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember all the bitties in this story have bad sides and they will have appearance many times in the story.
> 
> You can find more information on them in my tumblr.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/omega-queen-collects-lipstick
> 
> You can also request oneshots and head cannons for things I havent put down yet.

It's a nice day. Cloudy and rainy but it's nice. Your currently rolling dough as Sweets takes a sheet of cookies out of the oven. Erik is napping wrapped around your neck and hotaru reading the baking instructions out loud.

You've noticed a tension recently between hotaru and Sweets and you honestly worry thatll itll lead to trouble. Luckily you've been able to keep things relatively ok so far. Maybe they just need some one on one time to hash it out and talk whatever their problem with eachother is. Which brings you to your current idea.

See you and Erik have a therapy session later and since its been rainy and cloudy lately your not about to take the pyre bitties. It's to dangerous a risk. You figure while your gone you'll let them work it out. That's what your brothers did. When they needed to hash it out they told you they were going to talk and left to the back barn.

Sometimes they fell and got hurt while doing it but you never got to see.

After you put the treats in the oven you start cleaning up and ask Sweets to go change his clothes since they are so dirty now. 

You go to grab the broom right as hotaru stood to put the cook book away and both of you slip on flour. Hotaru tries to steady you by grabbing your shoulders and you brace your hands on his chest only for him to slip forward more his lips crushing into yours.

Erik who had been jostled off looks rather amused by this situation. Well as much as he can anyways.

××××

Holy shit your lips are soft. And you taste like berries. He fucking loves berries. He cant help but turn it into an actual steamy kiss when you taste like the one sweet he craves most. Berries. It helps that your expression is so cute. Your practically melting in his arms and your knees shake like their jelly. 

Is this your first kiss? ....he feels a bit proud and honoured to have had your lips first even if it was an accident. Of course he had to let you breath. That's a thing humans need to do.

×××××

Oh sweets is. Pissed. Practically vibrating in pure rage. How dare he assault his angel. Doesn't he know the only reason hes alive is because of her mercy and kindness?? Such blatant disrespect ought to be punished. Twitching and digging his claws into the doorway he hisses silently.

=enough passive aggression. Its time to rid our angels shoulders of the burdens a beta presents.=.

........yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After you both apologize and hotaru teases you a bit for your response you leave to have the rest of the day with Erik. He has therapy and deserves a treat after.

That's when shit hits the fan. Ten minutes after your gone sweets is on hotaru snarling. They go down hissing and spitting fiercely trying to get the upper hand.

"How dare you touch our angel in such a manner!!!" Sweets snarls clawing at hotaru face. His voice is odd tho. Like it has an echo. 

"Like its any of your fucking business but it was an accident. How dare you act out of rank!!!" He flips on top and slashes his hind feet against Sweets under belly.

With a yowl of pain Sweets kicks him off. "Lies! You betas are of no purpose and you dared to spit on my angels kindness towards you with assault!!"

"YOUR ANGEL?!?! I WAS HERE FIRST!!! ShEs MiNe!! I have first rights and I rank higher than you!! Do you really think MY koibito wants an OMEGA as her mate when she can have ME or ERIK!?!?! Your nothing!! Your lucky she had pity on your tainted worthless self. I JuSt HaVe To Put yOu In YoUr PlAcE!!"

It gets hotter and more humid in the kitchen as Hotaru beats the ever loving shit out of sweets. It's not normal  
ass beating. It's pure hate and rage and instincts. Not to say Sweets didn't beat his ass some to but sweets got it worse as he's just not that strong. 

Oh he learned his lesson that day as he gets it beat into him for a good hour. A good lesson. 

If he wants to get rid of Hotaru he has to get stronger.

After cleaning up the mess and hiding any damages he lays down on his angels pillow. He'll play nice for now. 

\----------

You would nit believe how hard it was to make myself write. I wanted a full on destructive fight scene but my brain wouldnt let me. Executive dysfunction am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruto: *slips on flour and kisses mc*
> 
> Mc: *is flustered as fuck*
> 
> Erik: ah.
> 
> Sweets: *is beyond jealous*
> 
> Loki: YOU DARE ASSAULT AND SOIL OUR LORD AND SAVIOR MC WITH YOUR FOUL MAW????? EN GARDE YOU FLAMING SWINE!!!!


	25. MEGA ULTRA CHAPTER!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and you go to your appointment and as a reward go to the zoo.
> 
> Your birth pack are there.
> 
> It's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ssssoooooooorrrryyyyyyy!!!!!!
> 
> I had a shit ton of writers block and I had to move.
> 
> BUT! To make up for it heres the mega chapter and instead of just around a thousand words like it was going to be.... 
> 
> IT HAS 3202 WORDS EXACTLY!
> 
> Enjoy my beautiful gremlins babies!!! Enjoy!!!!

You and Erik left the apartments and head right for the bus stop. You wear an antique sundress and he wears his Italian cut suit. 

It's one of his favorites probably cause you made it in honor of his first suit that got ruined in the soda accident. 

He stands on your shoulder blankly with his tail around your neck for comfort. Hes got just as much anxiety as you do but he doesn't show it. He has a mission after. Hes acting alpha even if he doesnt feel worthy of it. He cant keep pushing his duties on hotaru. It's not fair.

Your umbrella is pastel purple with white lace patterns on the edges and it covers you quite nicely. 

Getting on the bus was an affair in of itself as people and monsters alike pushed and shoved you about to get in first.

It wasn't until a nice older alpha rat monster helped you did you get on finally. He even scolded some if his own brood that pushed you. Erik watched this with rapt attention for some reason but you brushed it off as him being a hovering worry wort as per usual and thanked the rat.

By the time you get to your stop however Erik was full-size and pacing in front of your little corner because in spite of the old rats efforts people still jostled or tried to interact with your petite anxious form.

It makes him irritable and his teeth itch. He doesn't like this at all. Your to open. To vulnerable to other alphas hell even betas. You should be in a den where he can protect you. Preferably one he made. He knows it's just his botched instincts acting up but seeing you so anxious and shaky is really messing with him.

Finally the bus stops in front of the research hospital and instead of waiting he picks you up like a princess and pushes and jostled his way out with you growling at anyone who protests or hisses. Its only fair. They shoved you around like you werent there and he doesnt like that. Pushing them aside in return makes him feel better.

Making his way inside he is greeted by doctor Rosen and quicksilver. 

"Is there a reason why your holding her and she's bruised?" Rosen asks concerned.

She's bruised?? He looks her over and sure enough she has a few bruises here and there on her delicate skin. 

"We were running late so we took the bus… I'm sorry. I didnt mean to worry you."  
Your soft voice soothes his sudden worry but now he feels guilty. He didn't notice your bruises till it was pointed out. A normal alpha would be more attentive. It makes him feel all the more unworthy to be your alpha.

Dr Rosen notices his inner turmoil and has mercy on him. "Erik. It's ok. You were raised in a fighting ring and were rarely cognizant enough to know to take such care. Thats what this appointment is for. We're gonna get you help and tools on how to properly present yourself as an alpha and control certain instincts. Then we're going to suggest a bitty specializing therapist. Everythings going to be fine alright?"

He nods blankly tho his brow bones furrow in worry because what if hes beyond help?

Regardless he follows the doctor and her bitty assistant refusing to put you down just yet and instead raises his body heat to help warm you up from the rain. 

Entering the examination room everyone sits at a table quicksilver on your left Erik at your right and Dr Rosen in front of you. 

"Alright first things first. Generally we dont allow bitties to be companion bitties if they have active second personalities. However, since its already in the books and we have a solution we will not act on it. Instead I'm going to ask some questions to ger a better idea of what tools to give you in order for thinds to go smoothly in case something causes an accident. First things first. What triggers do you know of at this moment?"

At this you take a few seconds to think.

"Well the first time Erik had an episode I screamed in pain from an attack. I think. I'm just going by what Hotaru told me. The… second time… I think it was because he woke up somewhere unfamiliar. It was the first day he was home." 

The doctor nods. He knows about the first time but the second one is new information. So she asks further.

"How did you you pull him out of it? Or did you wait it out?"

You blush remembering what happened.   
"I um did a mating posture of interest." 

"WHAT!?" Quicksilver crushes the edge of the flimsy table in his grasp in jealous anger. It does as soon as he sees you flinch red faced in shame. He sighs internally while ignoring Eriks growl of warning and cups your face. 

"I'm sorry sugarcane. I know you didn't know what else to do. I just got a bit…. Upset that you weren't taught what to do in the first place. That's your birth packs fault not yours." Quicksilver chose his words carefully knowing that if he pushed it you'd clam up and shut down. With a sigh he pets your hair. This is the result of the help he got in order to be your companion bitty.

It never happened but maybe sometime soon he can just be a packmate. You adopted that firebloody after all. 

Hes already got a plan in the works. He just needs to finish preparations.

Soon dear omega. Soon.

Erik snorts and wraps his tail around your waist tugging you closer with a near inaudible whine.

So needy.

Dr Rosen coughs to get everyones attention.

"Okay so screams and waking up in unfamiliar areas. Those are the only triggers you know of correct? Alright have you given the second personality a name or does he have a name?"

At your confused face she smiles. "It's important to be able to address a second personality. It helps when talking them down to nake them feel as if they are valid."

"Oh! That makes sense! How about….." You look at Erik intensely as if studying his very soul before smiling. "Aries. His name is Aries." 

The name strikes something in his soul and it pounds flutteringly. It feels right. Like the name was always meant to be his other sides. It makes his magic pulse in joy and you giggle feeling a tickle on your soul.

"Alright I'll record that. Now lets discuss coping tools talking down techniques and postures. I also have some booklets prepared for you Erik to read later. I'd like you to read them and practice it for homework. The next appointment will be next Tuesday and we will test you on your progress." With that the nitty gritty discussions begin. 

By the time it's done your hungry and your head spins. Erik and Quicksilver went small after thirty minutes once it became clear it was gonna take a while to get through it. 

She finally lets you go with your arms laden with notes and booklets. The second shes leaves however quicksilver takes them and shoves them back in the drawers.

"You dont need all these. They just repeat themselves anyways. I'll coach you when I do my check ins alright love?" He says gently a slight flush on his cheeks. He knows your a bit worn and frazzled from all the learning and such so hes trying to be a bit gentle with you.

Erik pets your hair while on your shoulder and postures subtly at quicksilver whos postures in return as if to have a silent conversation. Seeming satisfied Erik snorts and relaxes. 

Quicksilver pulls out two zoo tickets and hands them to you. "I figured you could use a bit of reprieve from all the stress of the appointment so Rosen and I bought you two tickets to the zoo. They have a new exhibit with the ilusive iriomote wildcat. I'd go myself with you two but I have work." He tells you two and rubs the back of his neck.

His reward for being so thoughtful and sweet? And giant hug from you and a large lipstick mark on his cheek. Your affectionate validation and your bright smile is more than he could ever ask for.

As you leave he sighs lovestruck little smoky magic hearts bubbling from his head staring after your happy form as Rosen shakes her head. Sure he could have gone with and only use two tickets but he didn't want to interrupt the clear bonding time you need with Erik. 

Eriks the top dog in regards to alphas but he doesnt have the confidence or swagger in this case that he should to be able to do what's needed.

The obvious solution is to give them some obe on one time outside of appointments. It'll bring them closer and thus your natural talent to make someone feel needed cherished and wanted should help immensely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since it just stopped raining before you left there arent very many people at the zoo which is good by you. The less people the happier you are. You dont need the anxiety of random people you dont know eyeing you as they capture you under the guise of friendly conversation. When in truth it almost always ends in questions about whether you have a pack or why your inmate or whether youd like to join their pack since your just a defenceless omega. They usually get pushy about it unless their young alphas to which they get cocky and boast about how they can win you from any alpha or their older individuals worried you might be in an abusive pack because of how you hold yourself. It's to much for you at times and no one ever listens when you do try to say something.

So the distinct lack of people is a blessing.

Your first stop is the pandas which you giggled at when Erik got grossed out that they are bamboo. He never could understand being vegetarian exclusively. Omnivore and carnivore yes. But herbivore? Forget it.

Next is the reptiles and lizards which you seem to adore much to his surprise. You called them danger noodles and baby dragons.

How cute. He watches fondly as you baby talk to the animals through the glass. 

It's weird but he wants you to look at him like you do those tarantulas. Sure it's to soon to be trying to take you as a mate especially concerning his issues with him being around children but maybe something small. Tender. Romantic. A tentative touch. A gentle soothing kiss. A good cry on his shoulder. Things like that. He wants to be loved and relied on in a saccharine soft type of way.

To put it simply he adores you and wants you to adore him to. But with all his sins does he ecen deserve it?

It can't hurt to hope.

Eventually they make it to the new display. It's a huge plot of land with mesh archways going through it so people can walk through it to try and glimpse the illusive iriomote wildcat. 

Heading in the two of you follow the map. Apparently the cats aren't the only creatures in the containment place so there was a lot to see. Lovely birds flitting about lizards and small game. Even a peacock with jade coloring.

At the moment hes full size holding you up on his shoulders so you can get a better look at this albino tree snake of some sort. It's rather enjoyable for him to be able to make you smile. It makes his soul pulse with happiness.

At least until…

"MY BABY!!"

Your ripped from atop his shoulders and you yelp in pain that makes him growl instinctively. Who dares hurt his precious omega?

Turning around he sees you struggling in the grasp of an older male. They all smell similar but different to you. This must be the birth pack you mentioned.

Four younger males he assumes are your brothers posture at him growling.

"What were you doing with our omega sister you sicko??" Ah. He was correct. You are all related. 

Ignoring them for a moment he tunes in to your protests.

"Let me go! I'm not going back!! NEVERNEVERNEVER!!!!"

"Hes brain washed her I knew it. Don't worry hun well scare him off and bring you home. Make you allll better. Poor dear. Your to delicate and sick to be out and about." 

You struggle harder starting to cry as they coddle and smother you in unwanted attentions. With a snarl he shoves the puny alpha BOYS aside. 

With a severe face and burning eyelights that cant seem to decide on blue or red he looks down on them condescendingly.

"I'd like my omega back now please. It appears you are causing her distress. This visit was supposed to relax her after all."

You reach out for him whining but the patriarch holds you tighter making you whimper in pain.

His eyesockets twitch. The urge for violence is strong but he holds it back. He can act like a proper alpha daddy. He knows he can. Just got to up the-

"What makes you think we're causing the distress? Clearly shes only reaching for you because she's scared you'll punish her. That's probably why she ran away to."

"Actually it's because of your ignorance and smothering nature she has most of her problems. She wouldnt have half of her issues she dies with her illness if you'd only let her branch out and develop. Instead from what she's told me her first time being outside that wasn't to go to the hospital was when she ran from you three years ago. She's never had any friends not even a pen pal. You did everythong for her and smothered her into anxiety attacks that often turned into glitch attacks. Does that sound like a healthy lifestyle to you? Didnt think so. Now. I will be taking my hospital appointed charge whom I hold very dear and we can forget this transgression. Yes?" With that he snatches you from the male and holds you close nuzzling your neck and purring as he walks away.

Only for what he assumes was the boys to tackle him while he was occupied with your comfort. You screamed and he couldn't readjust his fall in time. 

The scent of blood floods his nose. Your convulsing screaming fills the air.

His eyes turn to deep burgundy slits and he roars in rage. Aries little curiousity is injured and he didn't do it. That pathetic excuse of a birth pack is to blame. And who is he to deny karma? On all fours his wings spread ripping the suit apart. With a deep rumbling hiss he bowls one of the boys into the wall of the mesh with a mere flick of his claws. With another resounding roar he advances slowly his jaws wide open like a croc.

His back teeth chatter with bloodlust and his eyes gleam with pure chaos. There's nowhere for them to go. Its a dead end. The fear scent in the air is disgustingly satisfactory. Good. He hates the smell but its necessary.

Just as he was about to blast them all with a mouth beam he hears your weak broken by convulsions voice. 

"It hurts… please. Make it stop. Aries….. Please."

He stops and turns to you. Reaching out to him desperately. Trustingly. Love….

It confuses him but at the moment its hyperfixated his attention. He coos flatly. Hes never done it before so the tone us flat and blank of emotion. He's worse off than Erik as far as development goes. After all he only ever comes out when violence is present. Its all he knows.

This is new. 

He… likes? It.

You really are interesting. He nuzzles your face awkwardly his face blank. 

You would make strong children. Wounds like yours would kill a lesser omega if only from shock. 

He licks the blood from your head the goo of his spit stopping the blood and numbing the pain. 

Can't have his first and only omega dying just yet. That firebloody…. That THING is Eriks. Not his. 

Sniffing your bag he searches for a syringe. Finding the medicine he pops off the cap.

He snarls at the pack as they try to approach and summons a wall of bones to keep them back. Injecting her inner thigh he kisses her.

He deserves the reward. Deserves more actually. In fact he almost wants to fuck your unconscious body while these pathetic fleshy creatures watch. However that would probably make her reject and be rid of him. And the authorities would get called by the cowards. All in all its to much trouble so he settles for the kiss.

Once your out like a light he lift you up carefully and rip a hole in the mesh roofing. He climbs out and closes the roof with a leftover Square of mesh outside. Once it's secure he takes flight.

When you and Erik wake up next sweets is wearing gloves while changing your bandages. Hotaru is using magic to evenly heal and warm yours and Eriks body.

Erik just curls up on himself. He hurt you. He didn't mean to. He shakes hard in spite of the warm magic and blue tears collects in the corners of his sockets. 

Then two warm hands lift him up. Flesh hands. Shaky hands that belong to you. 

You bring him closer to you and smile gently at him. Then it changes to concern as he just curls up tighter. He's taking you getting hurt really hard. Blaming himself pretty hard. He did fall on you pretty hard. You sigh and smile sweetly at him once again before kissing the top of his skull. Looking up confused he gets a kiss on the snout.

You don't stop giving smooches until hes thoroughly confused and dazed. But the tears are gone.

"Thank you. You and Aries kept me from being taken back." 

"But I hurt you. You had an attack! I shouldve-"you cut him off with a finger against his mouth.

"You did so well for your first time being confronted and challenged. If you didn't I wouldve surely been taken back and everyone of you wouldve been taken to the factory as defectives. So thank you."

His eyelights are huge sockets wide. You press your head against his with tired fluttering eyelids and a dopey loving grin. 

This…. Is better than what he wanted or imagined. He feels validated and more like his decisions actually have good results. 

"Kiss her back stupid befire she passes out again." Hotaru encourages.

He hesitates but he does indeed kiss you clumsily on the lips.

"Cute." You mumble before dropping off to sleep with a smile and a blush.

"Your such a fucking softy." Hotaru teases earning a glare from sweets and a playful all be it awkward one from Erik himself.

".......Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys were expecting smut or more violence but it was to soon for sex and I'm still fleshing out the bad personalities.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quicksilver finds out what happened.
> 
> He's not happy. 
> 
> At all.

How did you get here?

To this point.

With your soul spasming and hotaru down for the count on your now burnt rug while Quicksilver badside tears Aries a knew one. Or tries. It's pretty evenly matched.

It probably truly started when you called in sick from your therapy appointment two days later to bed ridden to leave the nest your boys made. Quicksilver was worried but he let it slide.

You have three caring males by your side. Your safe. So he thought.

When you didn't even call in two days later because you came down with fever and didn't wake up. In fact the boys were worried there was something terribly wrong until you stirred long enough to throw up and take some medicine.

Unfortunately that little not call no show led to Quicksilver making a home check. 

Which led to him seeing your still weak and battered self.

"What happened?" He asked deathly calm.

Poor ignorant Sweets answers immediately not knowing the can of worms he just opened and told him exactly what happened. All of it.

With a sudden rage he lunges at Eric only for hotaru to block him. It didn't take much to ko the poor thing as the beta has been up all night previously to watch over you and make sure you don't die. 

Which is why the carpet and part of the bed is burnt. He wasn't awake enough to concentrate on NOT burning furniture. 

It sure as hell woke you up though. And seeing hotaru crash into the floor cruelly made you scream triggering Aries.

Now their trying to kill each other and your scared shitless. Poor sweets Huddle's close to you for protection and whimpers. Then it gets worse. 

Obsidian throws Aries into the bed making him land on you sending your poor abused body into agony. And it triggers a grand attack.

You've never known such pain in your soul before. Your convulsing and frothing at the mouth begging and crying at nothing to make the pain stop. 

Poor Sweets doesn't know what to do and he tries to get the alphas attention but their busy. He can't wake the beta up. He'd be useless.

Well he didn't try to wake him up. He's just assuming. Since you know. Betas have no purpose. 

He can figure it out. He just has to think. Another crash makes him sob. He has no idea what to do. His angel needs him and he can't even protect her like she did him. 

All it took was a few more moments before he couldn't stand to hear her legs and the sound of his once safe home being destroyed anymore for him to frantically shake hotaru awake.

Hotaru groans and lifts his head only to snap to alertness at the sight of you slowly slipping into shock.

"Sweets go into the bathroom and grab the purple syringe not the blue one cause it wouldn't be strong enough. Inject it into her neck. It'll react quicker. Get her to the kitchen while I handle this."

Not wasting a moment sweets does as asked and takes your body into the kitchen to give you your medicine.

Getting up hotaru leaps onto obsidians back pinning his hands behind his back and sweeping his legs from under him. Aries stops his advance recognizing Hotaru. He crouches low and watches obsidian struggle till he exhausts himself.

"We should kill him." Aries suggests blandly.

"No. We shouldn't. Koibito would be devastated if we did."

"And?"

"And if she's devastated by that how do you think she'd feel about us, the CAUSE of her devastation? She'd never love and trust us again. I know you don't care you Mondo old ass but Eric does and in spite of your nay saying you DO care about her to some degree. Let's just clean up and check on her. I'll tie this one up just in case."

With that he gets up and ties the now exhausted passed out Quicksilver up and puts him in the corner of the destroyed room. 

What a mess.

A bit later once Eric's out like a light and the house is a in order as it can be hotaru goes up to the shaken sweets.

"You tell me now betas have no use. This is literally seventy percent of our purpose. Mediating and defending pack members. Crowd control clean up crew. The defense of a pack depends on strong betas. Our job is to keep calm in these situations and choose the best course of action." With that he walks away into the bedroom to try and clean up some more


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quicksilver wakes up buried in the fabric of your shirt.
> 
> You tell him what happened
> 
> Sweets gives a gift to hotaru.
> 
> Quicksilver inserts himself further into your life as an attempt to make up for his mistake and totally not cause he wants your attention on him in a more domestic setting.
> 
> Totally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be meeting a new bitty. It can be any bitty as long as it's a beast type. Like a lamia or a werbitty. However if you REALLY want a non beast bitty to join the group you need only to suggest it and have it beat the beast votes.

When Quicksilver wakes he groans and stretches before nuzzling into the nice smelling soft fluff of his bed. 

It smells like you. Sweet like honey milk. He purrs loudly and kneads the mattress only to freeze when he hears a sleepy moan that's suspiciously close to your voice. 

What.....?

He lifts his head and moves the blanket off his head only to find himself on YOUR BARE BREASTS! His brain blanks out and screams into the void. He just molested your -admittably VERY nice- boobs while you were sleeping!!! What the hell!?!?

You stir and he drops himself pretending to sleep. He feels your gentle fingers stroke his head and he feels himself leaning into your touch his face burning as he opens his eyes. This is the last thing he deserves!!!! But... Is it really all that bad to dream? To accept it when it's offered?

"Morning sleepy head guess your stuck in bed with me to for a couple days. You depleted all your magic to quickly now you have magic fatigue."

At those words he notices your bandages and remembers what happened. At least up to the point before he blacked out and obsidian came out. 

"...... What happened?" You tell him what you remember of both accidents and looking around he covers his head in absolute shame. He's wrecked the only place you've independently had on your own and injured your companions AND caused you to have an attack.

There's no way the land lord didn't hear the commotion. He's ruined your entire lively hood in one fell swoop. Your gonna have to crawl back to your birth pack and it's all his fault. 

You must loath him. 

If you don't you should. 

You should turn him in to bitty control!

He should be euthanized!

He should-!

Your cupping his face suddenly. Your talking to him. Wiping his tears. You make him feel so vulnerable and yet so safe and worth it.  
He closes his eyes and nuzzles your fingers clinging to you desperately like it'll save his life.

If he's honest it just might.

"Good to see you awake koibito......quicksilver. I'll bring breakfast in a minute." He seems rather cautious which is good. Quicksilver would be concerned if he wasn't. "Eric is in the pod. He should be out in four hours if the kitchen timer I set is correct." With that he leaves you and him alone. 

And sweets enters looking like he been crying. He wrings his paws and hesitates by the closet. 

"....I um... I'm sorry I ..... I couldn't help you. I'm not a very good Omega. I'll... I'll go get a water glove." He goes to head to the kitchen but you stop him with a wordless shout of horror.

He rushes to you and tries to see what's wrong only for him to be trapped in your delicate arms. "Don't EVER suggest that again! You'll give me an early death. You just haven't had training yet and that's not your fault. In fact it's my own folly. I should have had you learn sooner." 

"Your so precious to me Sweets. You all are. I could never hurt you like that." You kiss his head and he nuzzles your neck shaking. 

After a minute he leaves as well to do what ever he needs to. 

"Hey sweetheart.... Can you tell me the number of your landlord. I'm going to have him Bill me for the damages." He shushes your protests and takes the number down.

After sweets brings breakfast and you eat Quicksilver finds himself partaking in what appears to be a pack activity: choosing what you wear.

"As the only alpha present you get final say. Ok so we were thinking purple today with little orange accents. But more metallic. Like this nice sweater dress with a metallic orange stars on it. And maybe the rabbit hood attachment."

He shakes his head honestly. "When won't be out and about for a long while why not dress her in lounger clothes."

At this sweets and hotaru pulls out several ruffled light weight Lacey lounge outfits. He knows she makes her own clothes and that it took her several years to get as many outfits done. It was the only thing she was really allowed to do in her old pack.

As long as she had protection on every finger and wore goggles. 

They were probably hoping she'd give up and let them do it just like everything else. Instead she worked with it and got better at it. It was the first thing she did for herself that her pack couldn't find any reason to take from her. 

It was what sparked her wish to leave. Before that she was oppressed and shy and depressed. But she found joy in sewing. She found creativity and individuality. And a thirst for independence. 

You ran away and went to a pack protection program to help you get on your feet and find a place. That's when he met you actually. They assigned her to the research facility he works in to volunteer and make money and get help where the organization can't. 

You were so frightened and shy it broke his heart and pissed him off. Unfortunately he took it out on you. It only got worse once he read your files. All the shit you went through and you let it happen. He knows it's not your fault. He doesn't act that way anymore. He's come such a long way from when he was in that last pack.

You end up wearing a baby blue kitten lounge night with ruffled shorts. It was the only thing the fire cats could agree on.

Helping you dress makes his soul sing in joy. What doesn't make his soul sing in joy? The landlord walking in uninvited and then yelling about calling bitty control because she can't be trusted to pick safe bitties apparently.

"I'm sorry _____ but clearly your not capable of being by yourself if this is the result. I'm gonna call bitty control and your gonna come with me to recover." Bastard had the NERVE to use his alpha voice on THEIR princess. 

"She will do no such thing 'sir'." Quicksilver grabs the lizard males hand tightly when he tried to grab her. "She is perfectly fine and capable. It is my fault she got hurt and no one else's. I will be sending you the money for the damages and breaking lease. She will be moving in three days. You are an incompetent and precocious landlord who has no regard for boundaries and pack etequitte. You should NEVER use an alpha voice on another alphas Omega. That's grounds for battle. Now LEAVE you pathetic male and don't return."

The male would have stayed to fight or defend his actions if it wasn't for the suddenly awake and BIG Eric staring him down. After he's gone you shakily grab for Eric who picks you up gently and let's you sob into his bare ribs. 

Alpha voices are so scary to you because you as an Omega can't disobey. If it wasn't for Quicksilver intervening you would have been in your landlords arms heading to his place. 

Your actually quite hurt because you opened up to him about your fear of it and he used it on you knowing your terrified of it.

"It's ok princess. You can stay at my place. Everyone can. I know your scared of 'that bad thing' and I don't want you to be anywhere near the person who would dare use it on you."

You just nod and latch onto him now quickly dozing off in his arms. 

"Uh silver.... Your crying."

"I'm not crying your crying! ..... How is she so cute???" Quicksilver couldn't help it. You trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms. Him!!! The one whose been an asshole to you since the beginning. Of fucking course he's crying.

"We should start packing."


	28. Introducing new bitty chapter (updated) look for link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been decided that lamia lust sans as a bitty will be the new bitty to introduced. In this lust type bitties are illigal to have unless licensed or their specifically bred for in factory fodder. 
> 
> They also feed on energy from their customers in order to grow and feed when used for prostitution.
> 
> He needs a name tho so suggestions are open.

It was a bit of an adjustment suddenly moving in with Quicksilver. Well your not moved in yet. Still packing but he and the others refuse to let you sleep there just in case the landlord gets any ideas.

He already tried calling bitty control the next day but the bitties and you already evacuated hours before then. 

Quicksilver paid some movers to take your things so you don't have to. Two days later your getting the last of the small boxes with the Quicksilver while he directed the movers to get her bed out. 

Setting down your boxes you wipe your forehead and smile. All done. With a peaceful sigh you look down the street. Theres an ice cream truck.  
Quicksilver might want one. He likes double fudge right? With a bright smile at the prospect if surprising him you dash across the street. 

After a couple of minutes of waiting you order and pay before sitting in the shade of a canopy table to cool off and relax with the nice cream in their packages on the table. They don't melt so it's fine. 

Nearby theres a sudden crash and a groan.

What in the world? Looking around it seems no one else heard it and it's coming from the alley.

She knows she probably shouldn't seeing as the last time she went into an alley she could have gotten hurt. But…. 

She walks into the alley and instead of anything she was expecting it's…

A large lamia bitty having sex with a beta rabbit. She backs away blushing hard only to step on a can. The lamia freezes and looks at her with hearted eyelights. 

A lust bitty. An illigal bitty. They feed on the lust of their customers. A specific breed meant for sex only. Coined by illigal sex bitty traffickers.

She backs up a bit making the lamia smirk. 

"Such a cute little Omega. Are you lost? Or…. Perhapsssss you need a bit of assisssstance." He sets the upset rabbit down and shoos her away. He slithers up to you eyes filled with hunger. "It's been a while since I've tasted Omega."

His stare freezes you and your body trembles hard as he leans down close to you flicking his tongue. "Mmmmmm… Omega queen. A rare delicacy. It would be a pleasure to have you as my next meal." He practically groans in your ear slowly wrapping his tail around you. 

"Such a sweet look on your face… I bet your lips are even sweeter." He cups your face a purple flush on his face as he goes in for a kiss.

He moans slipping his forked tongue into your mouth exploring while his hand not on your cheek goes to your ass. You gasp and moan in spite of yourself feeling dizzy and hot. 

The bitty gets more and more excited with the kiss and his touches. So much energy!! It's so addicting and it's not even lust! He needs more. More. MoRe. MORE.

There's a whistle of a foot patrol policeman and it snaps him out of it. He sets you down panting and clearly reluctant before making his escape as a wolf monster in police gear gives chase. 

Your knees buckle and you stare off into space until Quicksilver finds you. He takes you back to his home the nice cream forgotten by all but the lust bitty who came back to see if he could find you again. You must be his. He won't settle for less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget! It's voting time again!!! Give our lust lamia sans bitty a name!!! I will be writing a personality discription on my Tumblr so don't forget to go.
> 
> Omega-queen-collects-lipstick
> 
> Don't forget it!!! I will also be updating the progress personalities of all the bitties present.so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> ((Update))  
> Here's the link to my Tumblr post for Mr lusty lamia. He doesn't have an image yet so suggestions are welcome.
> 
> https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/624224931905994752/ok-i-dont-have-an-image-quite-yet-for-our-lust


	29. Another voting chapter!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update! Voting over! Go to bottom to see which one won.

Ok so our lust sans lamia bitty is going to need a name. 

So far we have

Amato I

Eros IIIIIIII

Narcissus II

Plum I

Cupid IIIII

asmodeus I

Votes will be but down in tally marks or 'I' marks so you can keep up with the votes to.

Make your vote and two weeks from today I'll write the new chapter with your decision.

If you comment a new name I'll add it to the chapter as an update.

I love it when my readers are involved and suggest things to me. 

Getting asks for headcanons or oneshots make my day. Ask the bitties or my other characters questions. Hell even just getting comments make me happy kicky feet.

Heck if you really wanted me to I'd do drawings even though they suck.

They really do. I'm no good with skelle anatomy.

But I'd do it.

So vote vote vote.

UUUUUPPPPPDDDDDAAAAAATTTTTTTEE!!!

VOTING IS NOW OVER!!! THE WINNING NAME IS EROS!! I REPEAT!! THE WINNING NAME FOR OUR SEXY ENERGY FEEDING LUSTY SNAKE BOY IS EROS!!!

I've also decided that a cute little nickname Mc will use occasionally cause it's so cute is Cupid.

You should have your next super chapter by next Saturday. There will actually be two. One for some fluff with the boys and the new home.cause let's be honest. Quicksilver needs some smooches. He's earned that shit. Then will be the proper meta chapter.

And don't think I didn't see app those readers kudos and loving comments. You guys have made my day during these to weeks and it honestly has been keeping my cabin fever at Bay. This corona virus has been awful since going outside is so risky.

YOU BETTER STAY SAFE AND WASH YO DAMN HANDS!

Love you guys.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first week after the incident. Quicksilver could cry.  
> Your finally his.  
> Well sorta.  
> But he can share.
> 
> Plus a little innocent dirty time. ;33
> 
> He's earned it damnit!!
> 
> Plus a bit of insight on what's happening with our newly name lamia Eros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this so late at night.
> 
> I had a killer migraine most of the week and it's hard to write when everything's blurry.
> 
> I should have the Eros chapter done by next Saturday hopefully

You wake up in a cuddle pile of bitties. Alphatale bitties are pretty big anyways but Erik and hotaru are bigger than usual because of their age. 

Sleepily moving them and standing you rub your eyes shuffling downstairs in your giant t shirt with bones on it.

You don't even realize Quicksilver is even there in the open kitchen as you sleepily trudge passed him to the fridge. 

Your so fucking cute. The urge to hold and protect your petite form is strong. Of course he spits out his coffee when you bend over to get the milk out for cereal.

WHERE ARE YOUR PANTIES!?!?

His face flushes hard as he fights to look away. You just got here a few days ago!! He can't nail you into the counter!!

...yet...

Oh boy. OhboyohboyohboyhesintroubleWHYAREYOUSITTINGONHISLAP!?!?!?

Is this normal for you!?

Wait... Now that he thinks about it, it is rather common for one of the others to set you I'm their lap.

He can't blame them either. Your just so cute wiggling and eating cereal yawning occasionally. 

Though it's Not really helping his magic right now. His face burns at the pleasant sensation of you wiggling and grinding on his dick, And now your purring. He didn't know humans could do that. Wait no he's getting distracted..... Fuuuucccckkk.

He wraps his arms around your hips tightly out of instinct and you jolt before looking up at him in a half dazed sheepish way. 

"It's fine princess don't mind me. I'm just enjoying myself and the privilege of your presence." He breathes hotly into your neck getting a little shiver from you before you resume eating and kicking your feet. Which makes your ass grind on his dick each time.

He grips the table now. He should've just had you get off his lap but he was also scared you'd see his boner. Even worse you might get your feelings hurt. But one things for certain, he's going to hell for this. But he'd gladly burn as long as you never stop moving that ass of yours.

It takes everything in him to stay quiet and still the entire time your eating especially when he came. He almost bucked you off his lap but he stopped himself his eyes rolling back with a shudder. 

He's so screwed. Your looking back at him with a blush. You know what he did. Oh God.

"Silver? Did... Did I just..." You tear up and he hushes you quickly. "You didnt do anything bad princess. You were sleepy and enjoying your food. You didn't know. I should have moved you but I didn't. And I'm sorry. It felt really good tho and your a good little Omega ok? So no tears."

"It felt good? You liked it? Oh my stars.... Um you mean it? Your not just validating me for no reason right?" You hug him tight with a happy sigh.

He stiffens unsure if this is a dream or not before hugging back. You've been acting weird all week ever sense he found you in the alley all dazed. More clingy than usual and physically affectionate. The need for validation is there tenfold. 

Which is fine but also worrying.

His thoughts are cut off by your lips on his. To which he jolts falling backwards off the chair sheilding you from impact as you go with him.

"You ok princess? How about we try not to have anymore surprise attacks. Huh? At least not so early. Now. Let's get you bathed and ready for the day. I'm sure Eric and hotaru will want to assist in the endeaver so let's get them up." 

He picks you up carefully and nuzzles your neck. In these quiet moments he feels like he's dreaming. Like he can let down his gaurd and be sweet to you like you deserve.

To be honest you adore when he's like this. Sure you didn't know you were basically grinding against him until he came but he seemed to enjoy it if his expression when you found out was anything to go by.

In fact lately you've been hyper aware of the looks the others give you. Loving and hungry for touch. You wonder if you look at them like that.

This whole week has been weird for her. She's not as timid and yet soul isn't as weighted. Did that lamia bitty have something to do with it?

She decides to set her thoughts aside for now as her boys need to he gotten up and ready for the day.

____________________

A large lust lamia bitty writhes in his dingy room dry heaving before shrinking as a sickly looking purple sludge spews out from between his teeth.

Everything hurts and he feels so weak. Ugh the sludge tastes terrible. He should have known pure energy and sin energy don't mix. But he couldn't stop it once he started feeding on her like her soul was trying to keep him there. Begging him to take more.

He groans now barely ten and a half feet long now and panting as he lays in a puddle of sludge. 

He needs more. 

His eyelights dailate rapidly. Your energy is intoxicating. Your sent. Your lips. Your everything. Your soul tried to keep him there. 

You must want him to.

He can take such good care of you. 

He groans his magic unsheathing with the need to reproduce. He's heard before he's something called a Delta. A type that's in a constant need to mate.

You would look so perfect filled with eggs. 

Your going to be his.

You must be his.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A but of steamy content and we finally get to know our lamia's name officially.
> 
> And you dear reader go into heat for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be almost pure smutt. It will change the nature of readers relationship with them
> 
> If you want to suggest it I will add little bad side tidbits in the chapters.

You sigh pleasantly as you watch your boys attempting to build a tent. You guys are doing a bonding exercise by camping in the park camping area. It's close enough to the city in case of an emergency and just far away enough that you get a false sense of true nature.

Your job is to set up the nest with sweets. Your favorite activity cause everything's so soft and easy to move. 

Plus it's fun to initiate play wrestling.

With playful growls and nips. Rolling around happily trying to pin the other. Sweets is real good about restraining his strength so you don't get hurt and it gives you good exercise.

Breaking off with a scolding from hotaru you go to the nearby field to pick flowers. They would look so cute with flower crowns.

Dandelions lavender etc. Goes into the little basket you made with your skirt until it's over flowing. Sitting down you can just barely see your boys as you get to work.

Not five minutes into your weaving flower fun you feel something slither and rub up against your back as if to leave a scent. You stiffen and try to turn and see who or what in the world it is only for a familiar but small hand to hold you by your chin keeping you faced forward.

"Miss me little treat?" A breathy voice you recognize practically groans in your ear. He presses himself against your back and shivers. "You caused so many problems for me. I can't even work in my state." He pants grinding against your backside his tail wrapping possessively around your hips. "You'll make up for it tho right? You'll replace all that energy I lost right? Of course you will. Your perfect. And you taste so sweet." The voice purrs. "Your mine right? You don't need those others. I'll take care of you and you can bare my eggs. You'll looks so cute all mated and swollen." He kisses your neck making you shake. "My love does that excite you as much as it does me? I can't bring you home with me just yet. My den isn't ready yet. But I just couldn't help but come get a nibble."

Suddenly your being pressed back into the bed of flowers your sight swallowed up by deep swirling magenta eyelights. He pants grinning. He's much smaller than the last time you saw him. "My name's Eros if you need something to moan love." With that he kisses you deeply his mouth just big enough to fit against yours. With a clouded head and the intoxicating feeling of having your souls dangerous excess energy drained you moan kissing back. 

His hands wander and squeeze whatever he can reach his tail tip going under your skirt getting delicious whimpers from you as it fondles your most intimate area.

He kisses down your neck expertly even with his size and bites down hard enough to break the skin and dump his magic into your veins. 

Unfortunately he didn't have the for thought to cover your mouth so he couldn't continue with what he was doing. Licking the bite to heal and hide it he slithers into the tall grass.

"Until next time love."

__________________________________

When the boys get to you your shaking and panting your face flushed. The scent of another monster is nearby but you don't appear to have been in distress until just then meaning to them your cry scared away who ever it was that was going to touch you.

It's clear though by your scent and body language...... Your having your first ever heat.

.........

Camping will have to wait.

They pack up and get you home as quickly as possible just in time for your scent to nearly knock them off their feet it's so strong. 

This is strange. Most people with your disease can't go through heat which is part of the problem because it would help burn off much needed to be burned energy from the soul. 

After a quick check it appears someone drained it of a lot of dangerous condensed energy. Perhaps a rouge bitty? It would explain your sudden distress. It doesn't explain the sudden heat though.

You whimper heatedly in your little nest sweets made you as they try to ignore the urge to get territorial. . . And their boners.

Their instincts scream at them to fight and mate and it's making it hard to discuss what to do civilly. Erik in particular is having trouble keeping a straight head.

Eventually they had to go outside to clear their senses.

"It's clear this is kobitos first heat. We should go by less instinctually dangerous and rough during heats to most." Hotaru suggests once his head is clear. "Each day switch until it's over. A first heat is intense but short right? About four to five days right? Do we have any anticonception for her?"

Quicksilver nods in agreement. "Let me check the charts and we'll make a list."

He pulls out a phone and types a bit before wincing. "I already knew I would be last but kitten seems to have a taste for the most dangerous bitties. Hotaru your first then Eric then sweets then me. We should really get her a beta sans or pappy so she has something gentler if this happens again. It's gonna be a rough heat." 

Hotaru hides his utter excitement at being first under a mask of seriousness. He has a duty to his little koibito to take care of her in her most vulnerable state. Plus he has better handle of his instincts than the others. It only makes sense. He promises to be gentle.

"We should find a place to sleep first while this is going on. I'll call a hotel." Quicksilver says and it suddenly seems more real.

Their going to help their precious omega human through her very first heat.

____________

Eros Snickers having hidden under the car to find out where you live. How cute. They think they can satisfy you. They might be able to burn off the heat but they aren't as good as he is. Let them give you some experience. It'll be more fun that way. He can't wait to teach you everything he knows. You'll never NOT be filled with his young. You'll always be satisfied. His precious little garden snake.... He'll have you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were confused when they didn't smell Eros all over reader. It's my own head Canon that lamia's scent is very faint to others. To other lamia's and hybrid types like skiders or insectoid skele bitties ets it's super strong.


	32. Chapter 32

Now beta types aren't as effected by heat scents as omegas and alphas. However hotaru finds himself drooling heavily in his mouth as he walks inside the house. He already knows he has an instant boner without needed to look down.

Honestly he had been looking forward to this for a while now. He just didn't think humans suffered heat so he was waiting for his own.

He wants Cubs with you so bad. It doesn't help he's been pent up for years since hobs always separated everyone during their heats. Fucking sadistic bastard. He's glad that fucko lost his job by princess.

He walks around carefully the anticonsceptional medicine in his hand. Honestly he didn't want to use them but it's necessary since it's her first one ever. He takes one and pulls out another for her to take.

When he finds her she's in her room already panting and naked. Her whines are like music and he shivers. God she's beautiful.

When she notices his approach she raises her ass up and shakes it enticingly. He swear she's trying to kill him with such a delicious display. 

Resisting his urge to just mount her he picks her up and sits down with her straddling him. He hisses in pleasure when she grinds on him with little whimpers of 'please'. It's making him dizzy.

Placing the pill between his teeth carefully he cups her face and kisses her deeply with a groan. Pressing the pill into her mouth with his tongue she swallows eagerly. 

He never thought she'd be so eager even with the heat. She's always so shy with affection. So tentative. All that's out the window now as she grinds on him and tongue tangos with his.

He.... He needs to get out of these clothes. NOW. He breaks the kiss and sets her aside to quickly undress. The way she looks at him... If he wasn't already made of fire he'd be engulfed by flames.

He pins her down as soon as he's free of clothes and kisses her again and again grinding his hard on against her stinging wet folds. God it feels so good. He squeezes and presses massaging her lovely breasts and tweaks her nipples. He wants her as prepped as possible. Granted he has maybe three hours before he goes small again so he's going to have to make sure he tires her out.

With a grunt he slips inside her and shudders in pleasure. She whines clinging to him desperately and tries to move her hips before she's ready. He holds her hips down and kisses her head in reassurance. This isn't going to be easy on her.

With a growl and a sudden snap of his hips he's deep inside her hot cunt. Oh. Oh God. He chokes out a moan as she clenches around him and cries out from the sudden stretch. 

And then he starts a brutal pace. His hips snapping into her slick walls like pistons as he loses his mind in her body moaning freely like he worshipping her on an alter. He bites kisses and sucks everywhere he can reach. Little hicky roses blossoming on her shoulder and neck. Loud lewd squelching sounds from his precum and her wetness that leaks onto the bed. 

And then she begs for more. And more. Until he's got her ass in the air and his teeth in her neck keeping her still as he increases his force and brutal pace. 

When she moans his name the first time he nearly lost his mind. "Nah koibito. Call me.... Daddy~" He growls in her ear seductively and gets a moan in response.

"C'mon princess. You can do it. Call me daddy." He angles his thrusts getting the cutest squeals. "Call me daddy." He nearly snarls getting rougher and then purrs when she sobs out an overstimulated "daddy". 

"What a good girl. Taking all of me. So sweet and obediant. Daddy will take good care of you. Oh your little hole is so needy. Don't worry though I've got you. Mmmmrrrrrrr such cute noises. You like that don't you. Gorgeous." He groans things like this in her ear pulling orgasm after orgasm from her body drinking each noise and sensation in like a dehydrated man on the brink of death.

....... 

It's not enough.

He doesn't think it'll ever be enough.


	33. BAD END: HADES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I had a better chapter at least three times now. But I kept losing them somehow. Then I got writers block really bad. I still have it but I trucked through it for you guys.
> 
> This is basically what would happen if aries came out during the heat chapter.
> 
> A bad end. Bitties will die and Mc will get hurt. It's like a reset.
> 
> ######edit######
> 
> A beautiful pointed out a typo. I forgot the username cause I have a bad memory but you know who you are and I fucking love you dammit. It's Hades not aries. Aries is Eric's badside name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS WARNING TRIGGERS
> 
> EXTREME OVERSTIMULATION.
> 
> HINTED AMD COMFIRMED CHARACTER DEATH 
> 
> EXTREME NONCON DUBCON SITUATIONS
> 
> MANIPULATION
> 
> BRANDING
> 
> BITING
> 
> AGEPLAY
> 
> DARK THEMES
> 
> YANDERE

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  
READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING FOR TRIGGERS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!

Hotaru was.... Feeling possessive. Granted he's always possessive when he goes with you around strangers.

However this seems to be different.

He's just not sure how.

Something's not right.

Like he's not all there.

His heads in a smoky fog. He heads to the kitchen scratching his arms. He feels paranoid. Like someone's watching. Why is he hesitating? She's up there suffering. He scratches his arms more furiously. Itchy. He needs to help his precious Omega.

He doesn't want to share you during your heat. He wants to hole you up in your room and mark you. B r e e d you. He's not an alpha but he wants to take you away from here and make a pack of his own with you.

He wants to turn his little girl into a mommy. 

He's not going to let anyone come in after today. There will be no turns. Not even Erik.

Hades won't allow it.

His darker red flames flare as he plans his approach to his cute needy little girl. His kitten. He wonders how your skin will look with his burns on your virgin flesh.

Throwing the now melted bottle of anticonception away he walks up the stairs twitching and prowling his steps leaving burn marks on the carpet. The scent of other males in the house pisses him off so he burns over it with his own.

When he finally gets to your room he's panting heavily. Your scent is intoxicating. The very thought of giving you his dark pleasure has him drooling magma. You'll take it all to. Because your his now. He's the only one who can give you what you need. And you'll like it. If you don't then he'll just have to train you.

The idea sends sick shivers down his spine.

Deciding not to waste anymore time watching you suffer as cute as it is he heads inside. He's surrounded by your scent. He feels drunk as hell stumbling up to your nude writhing form.

Noticing him in the room you whine and make grabby hands making him growl pleased. Your so perfect. Of course you want him. His little girl. He pulls you up close to him reveling in your scent and how your body molds perfectly against his clothed form.

You start squirming again breaking him out of his possessively bliss out state.

"Ah I'm sorry princess. You just smell so good daddy got distracted. Let me fix that."

He kisses you deeply with his hot maw. He's much hotter in temperature than hotaru. And it makes you moan craving more. Hand at the back of his head trying to pull him impossibly closer. 

He grinds against you groaning and practically shoving his tongue down your throat. He vaguely wonders what your mouth and throat would feel like around his dick. Probably like heaven but that can wait. 

Right now he wants to feel your cute little ass and cunt on his cock.

He eventually lets you breath only to hear you scream as he bites your shoulder barely missing important tendons. Yes scream. Scream more. Show him how much you love it.

S I n g.

He licks the blood up greedily before sighing when the blood stops. Then he kisses down her collarbone making her moan weakly. All the sounds you make are cute as hell.... But your not s I n g I n g.

He bites your breast and groans. Yes sing more. He licks and nips your nipples making you squeal and choke on a pained needy sob. It hurts so much. You want it to stop but your fogged heated body begs for more. Your mind so clouded you can't even speak. Blubbering is the only thing that can be heard.

Desperate for help and to make the pain stop you pull his head up to kiss him heatedly. He growls annoyed but then purrs. Your just a bit needy. He can forgive that. Your in heat. He deepens the kiss grinding into your bare sex before just chucking the pants off and unbuttoning his shirt without breaking the kiss. 

The burning feeling of his dick against your weeping cunt has you gasping and grinding back into him. He merely chuckles and holds your hips still. 

Then he freezes. Did you just hiss at him? You dare give him such attitude? Oh that just won't do. 

He snarls deeply in your ear and grabs your hair with his free hand. "What was that princess? You need training? An attitude adjustment? Is that what you need from daddy? Well as your daddy I'm H A P P Y T O A B L I G E." 

And then he burns you. Right where his hand is on your ass. The smell is sickly sweet and your screams sweeter. After a minute he stops and removes his hand. A perfect branding on your ass in the shape of his hand. His dick twitches at the clear mark of ownership. He honestly wants to put more on you but he has to pace himself. No need to punish you for no reason when your in SUCH a delicate state.

No. He needs to take care of you. Your in perfect breeding conditions. He can't mess this up. 

"Are you going to sass daddy again?" You shake your head no frantically and he chuckles. "Good girl. Now let's turn my little princess into a mommy yeah?" Before you can even take a breath he's suddenly pelvis deep ripping another scream from you. 

"Your screams are so pretty princess.~" Aries pants out as you squeeze his dick with your silken walls. "You feel so good… that's a good girl. Nnnnhg breath princess. Everything's ok. I love you so much." He pulls out slowly and pushes back in almost tenderly making you whimper and moan with weak sobs in between. 

"Your so precious. I'm gonna speed up princess. Stay relaxed or it'll hurt worse." And then he takes you viciously. His hips brutal and pistoning. You try your best to relax and take it but it's mere seconds before your screaming and sobbing. It hurts so bad. But your heat addled brain makes you feel more pleasure out of it than pain. 

##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$

How long has it been? How many times have you cum? Your so dehydrated. Your delirious and the heat can no longer help with the pain but your so desperate for relief that you simply don't care. 

Hades stops to let you rest and you cant even cry in relief your so tired and dehydrated. He cleans you up and swaddles you bottle feeding you water so he doesn't get burned. He praises how well you did And then he lets you sleep for a few hours while he's small again.

$$$$$$$$$$

You wake up next Hades is covered in dust and licking hot soothing strips up your cunt. 

"Morning princess. Sleep well? We have a big day now that there's no distractions. Unfortunately your poor little cunt is so tuckered out. I'll have to satisfy your heat another way while it rests." You don't even get half awake to process everything before his tongue is in your ass. With a squeak you jerk awake and then freeze fearfully looking at him. Your cunt painfully clenches at the heated angry look on his face.

"You just can't behave can you? I get it tho princess. Your half awake and was caught off guard. So I won't punish you as bad like last night. But you have to be a good girl for the rest of the day. Understand?" You frantically nod as he rubs your ass gently. 

You yelp as he smacks your left ass cheek sharply. "No princess use your words." You whimper and he chuckles waiting.

"Yes… ye-yes daddy. I understand. It hurts so much tho." Hades grins savagely. 

"I know princess, but your a big girl. With a little training you'll be taking it and liking every second." He croons. "Now be good while I fuck your little ass. Ok?" 

"Yes daddy." 

#########

Meanwhile dust litters a hotel room five miles away. Barely enough to fit a palm. Burn marks are everywhere with clear signs of a struggle. Your other bittys are never seen again.


	34. Christmas speciallllll!!! Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not canon to the direct story line but I figured a little Christmas fun would be a good idea before I finish the erik chapter. Tell me if I should do a bad ending with aries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this in two. Don't worry there's more. I kinda wanted to rush this part so I can get to the good shit but I held that back as best I could. The second part will be much better.

You mix your batter for pancakes humming little drummer boy. It's been most wonderful with your boys and with Christmas approaching you have something special planned for them. 

You've been working hard on tiny bitty ice skates. For each of them and yourself. Winter suits and protective gear special for your fire babies. 

Glancing at the freezer you smile. This will be most enjoyable. 

You gasp a little at the feeling of cold bone circling around your hips. Hot breath hits your neck making you bite your lip.

"Morning quicksilver. Merry Christmas."

He grunts and holds you tighter to get warm as he had spent the morning clearing the snow from the porches and walkways. With a nuzzle his husky voice tickles your ears.

"How's about a merry quicky as a reward to help me warm up then."

You whine when he grinds his hard on against your ass. Sex isn't uncommon at this point but your still so shy about it. You gasp at the sharp nip on the neck he gives you.

"Ah! Yes... Be easy tho I still need to make food."

That's all he needs as he jumps you eagerly on your back side. They're all so needy but this fucker right here needs constant sexual reassurance.

He hikes up your skirt and slides your panties aside before just slipping inside. He's smaller than the others so it doesn't hurt. Still pretty big tho as You moan at the feeling of his knot bumping into the entrance before her really starts his desperate humping.

Warm up indeed.

+++++--+++--++++++++++---+++

Once he's done your legs are butter and somehow the pancakes are done. (He used his magic lol)

He takes you to the bathroom to clean you up and sets up a nice bath with nice relaxing music. You can't say no to that but your a bit suspicious when he hands you a plate.

What is he planning? 

You don't even realize you've dozed off until you wake up in your rose bud naptime hammock bed erik commissioned for your birthday. Quicksilver had to pay for it but surprisingly all the boys worked together to design it.

You open the cozy cushioned petals looking like the cutest little fairy emerging from her flower home. You step into the paw shaped slippers and shuffle out of the room. 

Everyone's hustling and bustling without you trying to add more decoration and flare to surprise you.

Eric is attempting to wrap presents.

Hotaru is preparing baking things.

Quicksilver is setting up a few christmas games.

Sweets is placing mistletoe under every door way and hanging decorations up everywhere.

Erik is the first to spot you and suddenly looks bashful and guilty.

"Uhh...... Merry Christmas?"

You don't look happy. At. All. 

"Why are you doing Christmas without me?"

Oh no

Oh no no no....

"Wait! Princess, please don't cry!" 

To late. You looks so hurt as you run off to cry in private. And everyone's taking action immediately. They scramble after you like scolded puppies.

Hotaru grabs you before you can get to the closet. He holds you tight low-key freaking out while ignoring the sting of your tears. Weren't they helping take the strain off you? Letting you catch up on sleep since you've been hustling and bustling all December trying to make everything perfect for the first winter their spending together.

"I don't understand what's wrong. Don't human females like to be pampered while the males work?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't assume that of her. I'm not sure that's exactly the problem though. Princess, why are you upset?"

You look up as if coming down from something. Your eyes puffy and your cheeks red. You look both upset and apologetic.

"I'm sorry I got so upset.... It's just..... I've never gotten to spend and make Christmas with my family before. I was always at the hospital or forced to stay in bed. . . I just wanted finally do that with you guys."

Quicksilver breathes out feeling rather guilty as it was his idea.

"We just wanted to make it easier on you and cut the time prepping short. You've been working so hard. We wanted to pamper you a little." 

It's silent before suddenly you giggle. It's cracked and weak but as they all look in the direction your looking they join in.

Erik is caught and tangled in ribbon and tape contorted in such a strange position no one can figure out how he even came to be in the position. 

"Let me help you dearest." 

You stand and assist the poor boyo who got caught in a mess in his haste to comfort you. After that's all done and he's been soothed of his shame you show him how to properly wrap a gift.

"Angel help me get the mistletoe up? I can't quite reach this doorway."

You feel quite happy helping them the way and showing them Christmas. Quicksilver recognizes exactly where he went wrong.

Of course you wouldn't be like other females. You don't want to sit by and sleep the day away. Your idea of pampering is assisting others. The togetherness it brings. The atmosphere.

He should find a way to properly make it up to you.


	35. Christmas pt 2

You expect many things in life. The seasons. Hard things. Good things. Erik being a constant selectively mute mess. Hotaru being the uplifting rock. Sweets needing affirmation and affection. Quicksilver acting like the helicopter mom he is.

What you didn't expect, was all fucking four of them to bounce on your body in their small form like children. 

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!! ITS GIFTMASSSSSSS!!"

You groan sleepily before jolting awake. Your poor bitties clinging to your night gown as you run like hell towards the tree. You can't wait to see their faces when they open their gifts.

"Slow down princess! I'm gonna fall offfff!!!!" 

You slow down as requested and set them on their cushions before passing out the small mountain of presents under the bitty sized tree. You worked painstakingly hard on all the gifts and you cant wait to see their faces.

You watch as they open them and grin at the varied expressions of glee.

Erik's favorite surprisingly is the phantom of the opera mask you made as a joke since he's been obsessed with the movie after he found out where he got his name. He refuses to take off the matching costume as well. You might have to make a few more from the movie just so you can wash it.

Sweets adores the pretty make up pallettes and face paints. Considering hes already trying to get quicksilver to let him paint his skull.

Hotaru bless this boy he likes the professional grade geisha wigs. Fire resistant to. Little hair peices included and some additional hair peices to add so he can make his own wig designs.

Quicksilver is already trading out his current adornments for his new ones. Which quite frankly took you the longest to make.

All of them got several new outfits and shoes and ice skates. The skates of course confused the hell out of them but they were more concerned about you opening your own gifts. 

From sweets you got a cute little coupon book for little favors chores hugs kisses.... It was so cute you used the two for one hug and kiss one immediately.

From erik you received a...... Skulpture? Of some sort. It looks like a bitty but not like any you've ever seen before. He says it's what he thinks you would look like as a bitty. That's so precious!!! Your going to make a costume just like it if you can. 

Quicksilver..... He uh got you a lot of jewelry. Is that a corset?!? And platform stilettos?!? Thongs???? Your face is super red but not as red as it gets when you see him pull aside the neck of his robes. A collar!! Oh dear.

Hotaru made you a cute winter dress with insulated suede. He's been learning from you. It's knee high with fur lining and fur lined leggings. How cute.

After that you tell them to grab their skates and follow you outside.

A bitty skating rink!! About the size of a large sink. With tiny support bars and tinsle painstakingly wrapped around each pole as a decoration. 

"Is this why you got us scares and water proof snow suits?"

You nod and urge them to go get ready while you do to. It's almost to much anticipation for everyone as they all rush about throwing off their clothes (except erik) and change. 

You of course change into your cute new hooded winter dress from hotaru. You can't wait to skate. Granted you've never done it before but you've seen videos. Your practically an expert.

#####№#######$$##

You take it back. Your not an expert. After taking your shrinking tablets You get on the ice and fall on your ass so many times you swear there's a permanent bruise on it. 

Your boys are no better, well except for quicksilver, the damn show off. You all have fun tho and quicksilver is nice enough to teach everyone. (Aka he lords over everyone like the adorable yet evil power monger he is.) He was rather gentle and romantic with you tho and it set your heart aflutter.

After going inside to clean up for the day and eat dinner the boys made it their mission to try and catch you under the mistletoe. 

Finally tired and kissed out you all flop into bed to hibernate till the next sun rise.


	36. Erik chappy dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a fat minute. I kinda got a bit lazy near the end but I finished it pretty late at night.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of Eric's official first time. And remember you can ask me anything on my Tumblr just look me up. And if you have fan art send iiitttt I'd love you forever.
> 
> Omega_Queen_Collects_Lipstick

Eric enters the home sweating heavily at the scent clogging his nostril holes. It's so intoxicating it's hard to keep his head clear. The only thing keeping him sane he supposed is his extreme nervousness.

Being smart hotaru sprayed scent neutralizers around the home before he left. Unsurprisingly however your scent overpowers even that. It makes his maw leak with rivers of drool. 

He makes his way up the stairs to your room where hotaru said you've set up your little nesting haven. 

The second he opens the door he's overwhelmed by your scent and his magic takes form without him even trying. In spite of his magics readiness to go his nervousness devolves into extreme shyness. And fear.

What if he hurts you?

What if the anticontraception doesn't work? He shakes in bliss at the mere thought and digs his nails into his arm to steady himself. His instincts want nothing more than to go wild and breed you till your fit to burst with cubs.

You coo at him and chirp invitingly and he digs his claws into the door frame. Your trying to kill him aren't you?

Ok he can do this.

You get out of the nest and he skitter skuttles away in flustered panic.

Nopenopenopenopenope

Sweet baby phantom your so fucking cute and sexy it's intimidating. He palms himself carefully and let's out a steamed breath. He's got this. You need his help. Burning off the energy and magic will be super good for you. Everything will be fine. No worries no need to be shy.

So he goes back to the doorway and makes the most unmanliest squeaky yelp he's ever heard. You were right fucking there stark ass naked clinging to his now messy suit. 

He's absolutely powerless as you pull him by his tie into a heated kiss. He can feel you shake and his instincts make his body move. 

With an extreme gentleness his shaky nervous hands lift you up into his arms before your legs have a chance to buckle. He uses a hand to cup your face as he deepens the kiss. 

You try to touch him under his suit but he stops you. He lays you on the bed and fusses over you before removing his suit coat and shirt leaving him in his slacks. He doesn't want to frighten you with his size.

With a coo of assurance he gently starts massaging your breasts. He knows they must be so very sore. Licking and sucking your neck he shivers at your sweet whine.

He knows technically you don't need foreplay but he can't help but want to. The idea of showing how much he adores you before he takes your body as his is intoxicating. 

Eventually he stops his kisses and massaging to hand you a pillow and settle you on the edge of the bed.

"Hold on tight..."

And that's all he says before he goes down on your cunt. Eagerly lapping at your folds with his long ass tongue. Your cries and sobs of bliss making it hard for him to stay in control but he prevails. He eventually slips his tongue inside you and moans shamelessly trying to feel and memorize everything, Every nook and cranny, what makes you sigh, what makes you moan, what makes you go "oh oh OH OH".

But then you start grinding on his face...

And your sweet nectar spills out of you at the first orgasm....

Your grip on his horns as you beg for more...

He can't take it. 

It's to much.

He really meant to take his time but oh how urgently you respond. 

He stands and puts the fallen pillow back in your arms. Your so messy. With a runny nose. A drooling mouth. Tear filled eyes. Sweat coming from every pore....

Magnificent.

Beautiful.

Absolutely ravishing.

He captures you in another kiss before undoing his pants just enough to get his aching dick out of it confines. Making sure your arms are around the soft pillow and not having s sharp pokey scarred bones (he doesn't want you to cut yourself) he carefully slides inside your messy walls.

His eyelights constrict to pinpricks, then to slits, before going to big wide blown hearts. He's never been conscious technically for his heats as he was almost always either violently blacked out or in his badside mindset. So in a way your his first good experience with sex.

He rocks his hips a little and gives a startled moan. He does it again and you both moan shamelessly. After a minute of stuttering hip thrusts he starts a sloppy pace moaning and growling along side your whimpers and whines.

With every thrust he gains confidence and his aim starts going for the spots he remembered from when his tongue was there. He looks absolutely blissed and accomplished by the time he has you screaming his name. 

He never lets you touch him tho. He doesn't think he's ready for that yet. Besides you might cut yourself on his bones. Besides, he kinda likes doing all the work. 

You bite into your pillow as you cum again and again on his cock and actually rip the fabric a little under your delicate claws.

Then there's a loud wet pop suddenly and Erik freezes.

His.... Knott just......

A violent shiver goes through his whole body making his bones rattle and you whine very much uncomfy with the sudden intrusion. He opens his maw to reassure you but it turns into a pathetic yelp as he tries to pull out. 

Yeah that's not going anywhere.

So he gives you a minute to adjust and reassures you as best he can. Then he gives a shallow thrust and sees white.

And that was it.

His skull was empty of everything but you and your body and what he wants to do to it. No nervousness. No fears. Just you clinging to your pillow as he absolutely wrecks you. 

@+$(#(_+#(_(_+$-#-_-#(_&-#_#&#-#&#@_&#_#

It took up all of his time being large for him to calm down. So over three hours. He floats you up gently and stumbles woozily as he sets you in the tub, dutifully bathes you, massages you, dresses you, does your skin care routine, and then lays you in before just passing out himself.


	37. UPDATE!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!! PLEASE READ!!!!

OH MY GOD!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! 

AHEM*

As you know I've been writing this for a while now and there hasn't been any personalized character concepts or any fanart. As kind of said as that makes me because I've been so busy I can barely put out a decent chapter much less draw anything.

So I've elected to commission an art by the creator of the alphatale bitty line herself. The one who gave me permission to use some of her bitty types.

Alphamamalioness. (Type in her Tumblr just like that)

It costs me a bit since there's so many characters in the art I'm envisioning but it'll be absolutely worth it and I hope you guys think so to. 

Unfortunately I have trouble getting links to work on the phone I'm using at the moment but if you'll look up her Tumblr username or her patreon there's so much gorgeous art of other bitties and characters even some comics. 

On another note. I'm accepting posts, art, chapter ideas, one shot requests, asks, you can even ask the boys something directly. I want to know what you think and I want to interact with you guys so much more than just kudos and comments because I adore every single one of you.

So if you want to interact with me on Tumblr just look up my username: Omega-Queen-collects-lipstick

My ask and submission box is always open. Even if it's ahuehuehue... Spicy. It could be dark and yandere, sweet and fluffy, hot and steamy. 

And if your to shy to ask but desperately need to know something we have anon and DM.

Please interact and enjoy.


	38. READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!  YOU WONT REGRET IT

I found out how to copy links from the tumblr app!! Here's some asks I've gotten I think you guys might enjoy. Just copy and paste before searching. Kinda proud of these ones. Violet is a frequint asker and I adore them to death. 

Show them some love. 

Also update!!! I just got the money for the first payment so the commission will be underway soon. I'm so excited!! Are you excited?!?!?

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/642126294212132864/im-a-bit-of-a-greek-mythology-nerd-can-i-get-a

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/639684870804848641/mafia-hc

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/637598855676968960/how-would-the-boys-react-if-mc-got-like-bad-hurt

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/636255105045463040/maybe-reverse-situation-like-big-boys-and-bitty

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/636126701301219328/idk-why-but-i-just-imagined-eros-from-your-story

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/636126336243679232/maybe-a-medieval-kinda-thing-like-mc-and-the

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/635977350663847937/head-cannon-idea-think-this-is-how-its-supposed

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/635762175879905280/hay-i-just-bing-read-all-of-what-is-currently

https://omega-queen-collects-lipstick.tumblr.com/post/635732510775623680/hi-i-love-your-story-a-bitty-of-sin-and-a-whole


End file.
